HARUNO CURSE II
by lonedaisy
Summary: She disappeared five years,presumably dead.But here she was standing before the man she loved,looking at him indifferently to protect him.What is her purpose outside the Konoha walls?A NaruSaku tale back by request.
1. Prologue

**HARUNO CURSE**

A pair of sky blue eyes stared into the green eyes he had loved for over eight years, loved for their flamboyant change in temperament, comical wit and genuine care.But these eyes were different,almost indifferent to seeing him. His voice found him, "Sakura –Chan…"

It had been five years since she had disappeared after Akatsuki's invasion on Konoha, her body never recovered after the intense battle. It had torn him apart that she had disappeared without a trace, her existence wiped like a clean slate and yet she was standing before him alive, his close friend and former team mate. Where had she been all these years? What had happened to her? Was he imagining this? So many questions hung in the air that moment as he continued to stare into those unfeeling jade eyes but he realized that staring at her wouldn't give him answers, "Sakura- chan, you dyed your hair."

'What the hell? That wasn't supposed to be the question,' he thought angrily as he ransacked his brain for the one he wanted to ask but she replied before he could get round to asking his real question.

"Who are you talking about?"

She was very poised as she stood over Naruto; it took all of her will to keep from breaking into a grin at the sight of his jaw dropping to her answer. Five years was a long time, a long time of seclusion from her family and most important of all her friends, her team but then it had been for the best. Constantly in the shadow of Sasuke and Naruto, she was as plain as day except for her medical skills. Medicine had been her outlet but she needed to surpass her shisou if not for her satisfaction but to prove that little pink haired Sakura wasn't the weak link in this equation. Knowing Tsunade wouldn't grant her permission to leave, she planned, pulled immoral and forbidden strings to disappear and wipe her memory from Konoha forever and yet here she was standing before her close friend and he could still recognize her or maybe he thought he had. She was sure the jutsu had left little traces of resemblance, her hands were worn and the green nail polish was peeling off giving off the impression that she was a manual worker, she had two green plaster marks on her left cheek. Her hair colour had changed to black and fell down to her shoulders but was pulled back into a loose ponytail; black, a colour of indifference that never stood out, 'I have no need to have such an outstanding hair colour.' She was also positive that her eye colour had changed to a warm brown and her protruding forehead had been dealt with so why was Naruto acting like he had seen right through her? The cherry blossom of Konoha was dead and she would stay that way even it was the last thing she did. It seemed like Naruto was a bit embarrassed because he started rubbing the back of his head and smiled that apologetic grin of his, whisker face marks standing out. She had missed him, missed his comical remarks. Some days she would talk to the stars linking her message to him but to him and everyone else, Sakura Haruno was dead.

"I'm sorry. You just look like someone I know or should I say once knew," he embarrassedly replied. He had refused to believe that she was dead, she was a strong medic-nin but most of all a strong woman; how could she just disappear like the wind? But this girl before him clad in a brown cloak and Sandogasa was the spitting image of her except for the black tint of her hair and green plaster marks. Maybe he was just hallucinating, he had been searching for her for years with no clues to go on and even a slight resemblance got him excited; everybody pitied him. Everyone on Team Kakashi had deviated and moved on except for him; it frustrated him so many times as he stared at their genin photo on his dresser whenever he was home. On some nights as he stared at the stars lying on his bed with the window open, he could swear he heard Sakura talking to him telling him about her day before sleep took over. He refused to let any of the other Team's concerned remarks about him wallowing in sorrow get to him; he knew he would find her some day even if it was the last thing he did.

"Its alright.Excuse me." She curtly retorted as she inched past the shinobi who had fallen as he tried to catch up with her after she had passed him along the street. Konoha didn't need another commotion; her calling was outside these walls. The only reason she had passed by the main gate, looked at Kotetsu and Izumo confidently in the eye and signed the village registry as Mei Takumi was to replenish her dwindling stock of deer antlers which the Nara family were skilled at getting; old memories didn't barrage as one those on the to-do-list of the day. She looked at the Hokage monument, particularly at her shisou's carving, she wondered whether she had disappointed her but knowing Tsunade- Sama, she would kill her with her own two hands if she returned not only at such short notice but alive. She was like an elder sister and mother rolled into one; her disappearance must have caused enough confusion and she wouldn't bring it all back but this little trip had already started pulling some confusing unsatisfactory results.

The pharmacy was empty except for the familiar old lady behind the counter she had befriended years before when she was still a Konoha medic-nin; smilingly she handed her the package which she indifferently took and paid for and waited as the lady went to get her change. A familiar chakra presence known for his genius and tact was nearing the establishment and her mind froze. 'To stay or not to stay?' her mind pondered.

"Oba-sama, you can keep the change.Arigato," she said as she held the package to her chest and calmly walked out just as the young dark-haired shinobi walked in through the door temporarily bumping her as she made her way out. 'I have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer the jutsu will last,' she mumbled under her breath as she broke into a run several yards away.

Shikamaru had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the Sandogasa wearing young man who had hastily left the store, a few inches close and he might have thrown him off his feet. He had tried to apologize but by the time he gained his composure, he had already broken into a run and was several yards away. He didn't bother waving the matter off as too troublesome as he continued into the pharmacy; his father had asked him to get the stock report for the antlers. He smiled warmly at the old lady across the counter who was like a grandmother to him, "Morning, oba-chan."

"Morning, Shi-chan," she replied with equal warmth.

"Dad sent me to get the stock report but that can wait. How are you?"

"Hahaha, always the one to keep your parents waiting, huh? I'm well. Would you like to have a cup of tea while I get it together for you?"

"If it's not too much trouble, Oba-chan."

"It's never too much trouble when it comes to you, Shi-chan," she replied before pulling his cheek from across the counter which earned her a blush from the young shinobi who rubbed his cheek in embarrassment as he made his way round the counter to the back room tailing the old lady.

The main gate was in view as she raced down the street careful not to make any unnecessary movements to attract any attention to herself. She approached the two clearly exhausted shinobi and just as she had done before signed the register to leave the village armed with her precious replenishment. She made a safe distance between the village and herself before she channeled chakra into her feet and leapt into the forest steadily making her way back to her camp close to the fire country border. She noticed that the worn hands had already turned back into the soft and dainty ones she had acquired over the years as a result of not being engaged in battle. There was no need to rush, she slowed her pace and stopped by the river to see how much she had changed. Her reflection took note of the change in the colour of her eyes and trademark forehead that had earned her ridicule and bullying as a child. 'It looks like it can hold out for an hour and a half at least,' she said to herself. The clear water looked so inviting but she knew better than to put herself in a tight spot should someone come across her; so resolving to wash her face instead, she reached in and cupping her hands and splashed some of the cool haven onto her face hoping its purity would rid her of the guilt of seeing him again with happiness in his eyes only to be replaced with disappointment; disappointment that she had caused and festered.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

Naruto walked stupefied down the street kicking at the little pebbles that were in his way, he was sure that he had seen her that morning. Aside from the fact that she didn't meet Sakura's physical attributes but her eyes were Sakura's no doubt about it; even though she didn't give off any sense of chakra. Maybe he was just hallucinating? And that's why he was walking towards the apartment of the one man who would understand his plight though he tended to act like he didn't.

He knocked twice and a voice called from inside asking the person to let themselves in which he did. His former sensei sat at his desk writing a report clad in undershirt with his trademark mask and black pants; he made himself comfortable on the made bed pulling his forearm to cover his eyes to hide the pain he felt. Kakashi having sensed his chakra even before he knocked his door turned and stared at the blonde shinobi. Naruto only came to him if he was troubled and it became even more evident ever since Sakura's disappearance. He couldn't blame him; while he was pursuing one team mate trying to bring him back, he had failed to see the one closest to him drifting and he had failed as a sensei to keep them together, to acknowledge that they both needed each other to bring Sasuke back. Looking at his former student earnestly who was shielding his eyes from the sunlight and most likely the world as well,he waited for an explanation for his visit but no answers were forthcoming after almost two minutes of silence so he broke the silence first, "What happened?"

"I saw Sakura-chan today," his voice carried so much emotion and Kakashi wasn't sure whether it was the answer or the way it was answered that got him alert.

"Naruto, Sakura is missing. She has been for five years. You need to ju…" the sight of a lone tear falling from underneath the young shinobi's arm where his eyes were hidden left the next words hung in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei, I saw her with my own two eyes. But she was different."

"Different? How so?" Kakashi implored desperately seeking for answers that might answer the barrage of questions in his mind

"She didn't look like her at all but she had her eyes and she should have been about the same age as her. I don't know whether I found her or I just wanted to believe it was her."

Kakashi sighed as he stared at Naruto who then turned to his side, he obviously wanted to be alone but didn't want to be alone as well and the only person that knew him well was he, himself. He had his doubts about Sakura's disappearance as well but everywhere they went, they hit dead ends and they were no clues as to any of her whereabouts. 'Five years is a long time to disappear, isn't it? Naruto?' he thought to himself. The memory of the night of her disappearance were clearly etched in his mind; everyone was engaged in battle trying to hold off Akatsuki from capturing Naruto and harming the villagers in the process. Sakura's hands were full healing many of the injured according to Ino who was working by her side the entire time. A bloody cherry blossom fell onto the back of her hands that were healing an injured chuunin when she started shaking and screaming; she pulled her hands away from the injured area and clutched her head in agony. Ino worriedly ran to her side trying to calm her down and was almost thrown yards away by her best friend when she tried to push her away. What happened next would be classified as top secret information as he shivered at the thought of how much agony Sakura must have gone through. It still hurt him to watch Naruto hold onto his desire to see her and find her. If it really was her, he wondered why she had come back.

* * *

**A/N: A continuation of the obvious drabble i started before but this time i figured out which pairing to focus on,a sweet NaruSaku tale. I could use a cheese burger right now...****  
**

** Much love and thanks for your support for ALL I HAVE.**


	2. The forgotten curse

**A/N: Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain constructively pointed out some flaws about the basis of Sakura's leaving in the first chapter which I took to heart. So with this chapter, I hope I can redeem myself. I also appreciate your reviews though I didn't expect such an amazing response to the drabble. So without further ado, here's the next segment to Haruno Curse.**

* * *

**THE FORGOTTEN CURSE**

Spring time in Konoha was always serene at the Haruno household; the cherry trees were already sprouting forth with fresh pink petals after their long wintry hibernation. Although the estate was situated on the outskirts of the main city, its wonder and splendor wasn't dim to any of the villagers or tourists eyes. High walls shielded the two storey establishment with two guards at the front gate; the interior was like a dream castle with paved walkways leading up to a giant family crest etched hard wood door. The house had a Japanese royal feel to it as maids rushed back and forth carrying out their daily chores of polishing, dusting and tending to the family's call. Yes, the Haruno family were the royalty of Konoha if you would call it that but no one would imagine that over seven generations later, they would be an ordinary family with an ordinary daughter who would proudly wear the family crest not only at the back of her shirt but would also harbor the curse on her back.

"Ojou-sama, would you care for some tea on the balcony?" the timid young lady in waiting asked the poised young lady who sat by the window staring at the village's skyline in a pink kimono.

"Hmm, that would be nice. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, spring really is the best time of the year. Would you like to join me, Mei?" she responded to her obviously nervous new lady-in-waiting who gasped at her Lady in shock at her request. She had been with her for only two days and she was still intimidated by her presence which humored her considering her father was more strict and stoic than she ever would be.

"O…Ojou- sama, I don't think it's proper for me to be seen in your company," she replied in almost a whisper. For the past two days, she had been doing her best to hold her composure together following her grueling interview Haruno-sama; the image of his unnerved face to her presence sent chills down her spine. She thought she would have been better prepared after some of the kitchen maids had given her a few hints on how to behave but she couldn't help but shake in his presence. Surprisingly his daughter was so calm and laid back having taken her late mother's nature not to mention her beauty but what stood out was the unusual pink tint of her hair. She had heard from the villagers that the Haruno Lady was like no other, some described her as a goddess sent to earth but she didn't take things for face value and what better way to quell her inquisitive mind than to apply to become her lady-in-waiting.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion which sent her long hair falling to the side shielding the left side of her face before she asked why Mei wouldn't join her.

"I'm just your servant, Ojou-sama.I do not deserve to be in your company except to be at your call," she replied from her head bowed position. A sigh escaped Sakura's pink lips before she slumped her shoulders in disappointment. It had always been this way since she could remember, being pampered like a delicate rose and how she hated it. She longed for a close friend she could relate to. It didn't matter who it was or which family they came from, a friend was a friend. Her father was a like a brick wall, unfeeling and cold; a conversation with him was like chasing the wind hoping to catch it and bend it to your will. Her mother was long dead, she didn't know much about her and it was a taboo subject when she was in her father's company though a few servants professed that she possessed her kind, calm nature that attracted her father when they met.She passed away shortly after her birth but her nanny told her that she died smiling knowing that a part of her would always be with her beloved.

"I really would like you to join me, Mei. I'm not asking as your Lady but as a young girl seeking out another young girl."She said resignedly hoping that her emotions might sway the timid teenage girl from her resolve.

"Ojou-sama…." Mei replied in shock, hearing the emotion in the young Lady's voice had pulled at her own heart strings crumbling whatever feeble resistance she had set up, "Are you sure?"

"I would like it very much," she replied in a kind tone before turning to reveal her secret weapon puppy eyes that would crush any remaining doubt the young lady-in-waiting had to her request and indeed it did.

"I would be honored to join you. I'll just be a moment," Mei replied before bowing and shutting the sliding door.

Sakura did a victory dance inwardly at the victory she had just achieved, a first in her book considering that most of the Ladies-in-waiting were older mother figures as she was growing up; finally, female friend she could talk to and listen to as well.

Mei shuffled around the kitchen setting the tea tray secretly cursing how she had given in so easily when she had the upper hand the whole time. 'But I guess tea with her won't be so bad. She has been alone for so long after all,' she consoled herself as she carried the tray up the winding staircase to the second level that housed the rooms of the family members.

"Mei-chan!" the pink haired heiress burst out as the sliding door opened to reveal the dark haired teenager holding the tea tray.

Her sudden outburst must have scared her because the young girl started shaking which reflected in the rattling of the tea cups, Sakura rushed over and placed her hands over the shaking ones and steadied her before she stained theTatami mat therefore earning her an escape plan to clean it up immediately. The shaking subdued a bit which relieved Sakura a little; she took the tray from her and placed it on the oriental styled table before she came and held her hands and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just excited to have tea with someone else besides myself. I'm honored that you're here; please have a seat, Ojou-sama." She said before she bowed like a servant before Mei which earned her a gasp from the real servant.

"Ojou-sama, you shouldn't do such things," she reprimanded in shock but at the same time delight filled her at Sakura's cheekiness. A wagging finger came up before her face before she said,

"Please, It's Sakura.Just between you and I, ne?" driving the point home with a sly wink which made the dark haired girl giggle in amusement.

"Very well, sakura.I'm Mei and it is a pleasure to be invited to your tea party," she cheekily replied smiling at her, not her superior but just a girl like her. A beautiful start to a beautiful friendship or so they thought.

* * *

**MONTHS LATER**

The biting wind of November fuelled the negative cold feelings that were surging throughout her body; she was too young to deal with these issues and the fact that her father was so quick to rush her into a 'supposedly' arranged marriage did nothing but anger her, a feeling she rarely experienced because she liked to see the best in whatever situation.

Her father had summoned her to his study earlier that evening to deal the cold blow unnerved and completely un- bothered to her plight. It had always been that way since she was a child probably because he blamed her for her mother's death but the heart of the matter wasn't that. Perhaps it lay in the fact that she was just like her in every way which annoyed him but for so many years, she had failed to get his attention, failed to make him smile; she cursed her existence for a few years only to realize that wallowing in the pit of guilt would never bring her joy let alone bring her mother back so she decided to live happily, happy that her mother had left a part of herself in her and she wouldn't put her to shame by being sad. But was her short-lived happiness coming to an end? A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts as she beckoned the knocker in. Mei's head came in view and she smiled at the sight of the one person who understood her.Mei took in the cold meal on the table, untouched by Sakura and worry flooded her as she made herself comfortable beside her friend who was staring at the moon in its glory.

"You haven't touched your meal. Are you alright?" she implored hoping for an answer from the sad girl.

"No, Mei.I can't hide my sorrow at this moment even when I want to be happy that you are here," she replied her gaze still on the bright yellow moon.

"What happened with your father, Sakura?"Her worry escaping with her tone.

"I thought I could thaw his cold heart towards me for so long but I had no idea that I simply caused him anger and pain to the point that he would want to get rid of me," she croaked as tears started raining one after the other marking their sorrowful circular shape onto her sky blue kimono, "He's marrying me off to an Uchiha.Someone I don't love or share any common interest with, someone I've never even met."

Mei saddened to the revelation; she and Sakura had gotten close over the months and seeing her cry was a first. She always did her best to make whatever awful situation they were in seem like fun and was a joy to be around ; seeing her in tears dealt a painful blow to her heart as well. She didn't know what to say as tears formed in her own eyes as she wrapped her friend in an embrace that Sakura returned with equal fervor. Together in sadness with the glare of the yellow moon as their light, the girls made a promise to be there for each other silently and earnestly.

Her wedding went off without a hitch with members of the Uchiha clan and her family behind them, her vows were exchanged almost silently as she stared into the sly grey eyes of the groom that her father had handpicked to ruin her fate.Mei was by her side like she said she would be; she had earlier resolved to follow her to her new home still as her lady-in-waiting which warmed her heart knowing that she had someone she trusted with her life close to her.The Uchiha estate was a glorious establishment similar to the Haruno's although it was closer to the town decked with the family crest of a giant fan.Sakura's duty was to give birth to an heir to the family and no one did a grand job of reminding her of her demise than the man she called her husband; always criticizing every little thing she did taking her in the middle of the night as she lay beneath him unfeeling silently wishing for an angel to save her from this loveless man and this loveless contract of a marriage. The other clan members avoided her like she was an outbreak of the plague, everyone acted like she was an evil entity; everyone except Mei, her lovely friend who had thrown away her happiness for her sake. It had been four months since she had moved in with her husband and her sanity would have escaped if she were alone but Mei's presence drowned out any angst she might have harbored; she cherished their conversations and musings in fact they were all she looked forward to as she lay asleep every night when her husband didn't feel the need to take his husbandly rights. He was very mysterious showing little affection towards her, constantly lurking in the shadows of his own home which scared her on end but at the same time got the better of her curiosity. What was he up to? What was he scheming?

* * *

The awful revelation of his plot would rip her entire existence seven months later as she stared at the burning manor that she had called home for over eighteen years. He hadn't come home that night, she wasn't bothered after all he had fulfilled his duty and here she was swollen belly and all; as much as she hated her child's father, she unconditionally loved the infant growing inside her and went to great lengths to make sure she ate the right meals and tried to remain as relaxed and happy as she could to send just the right vibes to her baby. But as she carried her bare feet along the lone street pebbles piercing through and all, her child and her condition were the last thing on her mind; the sound of her heart pounding threatening to burst from its ribbed cage dreading what her thoughts had concluded the moment someone had screamed fire around the neighbourhood. 'Father!' her silent scream called as she neared the ablaze manor. There was no guard in sight as she hurried past the courtyard into the now ashen entrance.

"Father!" she screamed into the smoke filled parlour she had played in as a child. No response, "Father!" she screamed again as she ran into the one place she always suspected him to be. Shock and anguish overcame her as she resignedly slumped to the floor as the image before her stilled.Katana through the back, his lifeless eyes staring at her from where he lay at his desk; a familiar silhouette behind him. One that belonged to the man she shared a bed with, one whose child she was carrying, one she called husband. He moved to where she was, fear swamped her and made her numb; he grabbed her neck in a paralyzing grip threatening to suck every last breath out of her. Those hateful red-black tinted eyes that she had married.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice called frantically piercing through her numb demise.

Mei had been cleaning up the dinner plates ensuring that Sakura rested like the doctor had told her to as a repercussion for the last spurt of her pregnancy. She was glad that he hadn't returned that night, he bore no good intentions towards her friend whatsoever and it angered her to think that Sakura had to even sleep in the same room with him let alone be a willing participant in his marital rights. But hopefully this child would manage to bring some light to Sakura's life; even she knew that her presence alone wasn't enough to keep her happy forever but her son would. She smiled at the thought of the day they decided to guess what sex he was,

_'They were having their afternoon tea as always watching the cherry blossoms in full bloom. They treasured their moments together without the watchful yet wary eyes of the other clan members. A cherry blossom fell onto Sakura's belly as they enjoyed their conversation which got Mei thinking._

_"Hey, let's play a game," Mei said excitedly._

_"A game?" a confused Sakura asked whose answer was met with a nod._

_"Let's play boy or girl. I'll pick a cherry branch and we'll pull petals. Last one says whether you'll have a boy or a girl," she explained._

_"Oh, that sounds like fun but how about this? Since I'm the mother, how about I pick the cherry branch of my choice?"_

_"Okay, choose away," as she moved to help her close friend stand._

_They wandered round the garden like playful children but no branch met her satisfaction and that's when she proposed that she paid a visit home to see whether she could find the perfect branch to decide her child's sex to which Mei happily agreed. The cherry trees were in full bloom at the Haruno estate and as they had done before they wandered looking for the perfect branch._

_"There it is!" Sakura exclaimed pointing at the high stalk excitedly clapping her hands like a giddy child who had just been given candy._

_"Ah! That really is the most perfect branch; too bad it's a little high." she replied staring in awe at the magnificent stalk.Sakura's determination wasn't quelled as she hitched up her kimono and made a terrible attempt at climbing the tree but true enough, she was almost at the base. As she inched a little higher, she lost her balance and came tumbling down landing on her knees, hands bloody from the scrape of the tree bark and as Mei hurried near her, she was shocked to see her smile and show her the branch in her bloody hand which managed to stain one petal. Back at the Uchiha estate, Mei tended to Sakura's scraped knees as she held the branch protectively in the cleaned and bandaged hand that Mei had already seen to._

_"Ready to play?" she cheekily asked her friend who was dabbing the open scrape with a soothing ointment._

_"Do not ever do that again. You could have gotten hurt." Mei reprimanded._

_"But I wanted to pick it. It wouldn't have been true if it wasn't me," she mopped hoping her puppy eyes would soften her friend's hard resolve._

_" Yosh! All done. So there was a game we were supposed to play,ne?" she replied with equal previous cheekiness which made Sakura's pout break into a sweet smile._

_They picked the petals from the tip with Mei as a boy and Sakura as a girl, one by one they came off till It finally came down to the lone bloody blossom and it was Mei's turn. They looked at each other and smiled silently saying, 'Boy' together._

A scream which she recognized all to well halted her thoughts as she dropped the half washed dinner plate into the sink and raced to Sakura's room where she was resting to find it the sliding door open and empty. Her sandals were still at the entrance untouched sending her into a panic at the thought of her being kidnapped. She heard the manor entrance doors open and ran to see who it was; the same sight that had stunned Sakura earlier had the same effect on her, the Haruno manor on fire. She raced down the streets suspecting Sakura to have dashed there as well. She was greeted by a flame engulfed entrance; Sakura's voice was calling to her father from the interior. Steeling herself against the flames with a cloak she had pulled on her way out of the Uchiha manor, she made her way to Haruno-sama's study to shockingly find Sakura's husband choking her best friend.

"Sakura!" she desperately called as she ran with full force and slammed against the tall dark haired man which sent him crashing against the lifeless body of Haruno-sama. Sakura's eyes almost seemed dead but she held on tightly to her friend's arm who managed to half carry her out the house before the manor crumbled behind them.Sakura was breathing hard and was in pain which coursed concern throughout Mei's body.

"Sakura, are you alright?" she asked the pink haired woman who had cinder marks all over her face.

"The baby, my son……my son…" she replied whilst breathing heavily and wincing in pain.

Mei's mind registered what she was trying to say, it was too early. She wasn't due for another month. Panic filled her as she looked into her friend's green eyes that were filled with so many mixed emotions; she was scared. Just then the dark haired man appeared before them raising the blood stained Katana against the moonlight. Mei shielded Sakura's body from the impact; a scream pierced through the night.

Mei's body lay across hers protecting her from the blow, a slash across her back which was bleeding profusely.Sakura brought her hand up to her friend's smiling face as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Sakura, protect him." Mei's final words before hung in the air. She sat up and hugged her best friend's lifeless warm body rocking back and forth as silent sobs engulfed her.

"You shouldn't have been here, Sakura," the cold vile voice said before he raised his sword again to finish her off but she seemed oblivious to her impending death. A green glow surrounded her just before the sword made impact with her. Stunned the Uchiha jumped back in shock at the turn of events. A pale figure appeared before him, one he didn't recognize but looked like his wife.

"Madara Uchiha, you have betrayed the sanctity and trust of the Haruno family. For this, you shall pay for your sins over the years to come. All your plans to become dominant will fall and you and your clan will be killed by one of your own. This child will never harbor your cursed bloodline limit but will harbor the power to null and purify your evil endeavors and put an end to this curse that we the last of the Haruno family have bestowed upon you and your clan."

Just as she had appeared, she faded into the night and so did Sakura along with Mei. It would be generations later that the curse would carry onto the first shinobi of the Haruno family born with the curse seal on her back. The curse and purpose of Sakura Haruno the first were bestowed upon her; to protect the man she loved. Would she shun this duty?


	3. Seeking forgotten answers

**A/N: Hi there, I know there is a little confusion over the previous chapter so let's recap. There was ironically a Sakura Haruno over seven generations before who was married to Madara Uchiha in an arranged marriage to strengthen ties between the prestigious Haruno and Uchiha clans but Madara murdered his father-in-law and was about to kill his wife who was carrying his child because of what she had witnessed when she was saved by her best friend, Mei who jumped in the path of the swinging katana and was killed. **

**Just as he was about to deal with his wife, the guardian spirit (stay with me now) protected her and put a curse on the Uchiha clan and Madara Uchiha. Phew…. to answer any more questions, present Sakura Haruno bears the power of the curse now because she is a Haruno and she looks exactly like the first Sakura Haruno who is her great( x7) grandmother and just to add a little spoiler, she is the first born Haruno female in over seven generations . So we're back to the present in this chap. Oh gosh, I hate long notes.**

**PS: To avoid any confusion preferably read slowly.enjoy mina-san!**

* * *

**SEEKING FORGOTTEN ANSWERS**

**BACK IN PRESENT DAY KONOHA**

It had been a couple of hours since the young blonde shinobi had resigned and retired home. The glare of the moon was piercing through the thin curtains into his room as he sat on the bed; he turned to the shelf above his bed which held photographs of the past, the happier past. His gaze lingered on the photograph of his first and probably last genin team, Naruto and Sasuke's scrunched faces staring at each other with him and little Sakura the only ones taking the camera man's efforts seriously. Sasuke's vengeance had gotten the better of him but Sakura's disappearance still puzzled him considering how she and Naruto had gotten closer. It hurt him to see his former student wallow in heartbreak. If it was indeed her, why was she back?

**THE EVENTS OF FIVE YEARS AGO**

A foul smell crept out of the Haruno household or to be more precise, the Haruno kitchen stunning any passers-by forcing them to either break into a run or faint from intoxication. Inside Sakura was happily whistling as she made her concoction to make her trademark sickening soldier pills completely oblivious to the creeping hands behind her.

"A little sucrose to sweeten it," she said before reaching into the cupboard and bumping into her mother in the process who stared at her with evil demon eyes which made her jump in shock.

"Mother, something is coming out of you," she said as comical dark fumes of fury seeped from her mother's body.

"Sakura, you've been doing this for days now. That smell will literally rot our lungs. Get a lab already!"

"I'm sorry, mum.But there is extensive research going on at the lab so they are currently not authorizing any other experiments. Besides Naruto needs these, he's training really hard."

"These will be the last bunch you will make in my kitchen, get that? It smells like an elephant died in here and we've refused to give it funeral privileges.Geez!" she retorted before she walked out of the kitchen sickened to the point of nausea.

Sakura stared at her mother in confusion; surely she knew that you wore masks in a lab.

Later, she was trodding through the thicket making her way to the training ground where Naruto was trying to get around his nature element control; The sound of the waterfall let her know that she was near as she stared from a distance at the numerous clones trying to cut through the flowing water, she left the basket at the stump like she always did with an encouraging note. The image of Naruto in his fourth tail mode was still freshly embedded in her mind, she cursed herself inwardly for being selfish over the years; Naruto must have had a heavy burden to bear and she had piled more onto his back with her stupid favor. Captain Yamato's words echoed in her mind,

'It's not the size of the things you do for him that are significant; it's the feelings behind it that matter.'

"I'll always support you, Naruto." She said as she stared at the clones before leaving the ground.

No one could foretell that she would have to fulfill her great grandmother's curse and protect the man she held dear by staying away from him.

That night, she awoke in a cold sweat from the nightmare she'd had, it had been a recurring factor as she slept every night since her first encounter with Akatsuki. A pink haired woman who looked very familiar was crying holding onto a bleeding dark haired woman whom she presumed dead and a dark male silhouette with a blood stained katana standing close to the sobbing form then the lifeless woman would turn to her and shock would engulf her as she stared into her eyes before she would say, "protect him, Sakura." She had no idea who the woman was but something inside her tugged her to fulfill this duty; who was she to protect? Who was the silhouetted figure? It was all so confusing not to mention the fact that she could hardly get a decent night's sleep, 'Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow,' she thought resignedly as she curled back under the covers ready to resume her interrupted sleep haven.

The evening summer breeze pushed strands of hair into her eyes as she made her way home from her herb gathering expedition. Lee had been complaining about a swelling that wouldn't go down and had refused to see any doctor but her so she paid him a visit. She giggled at the recollection of seeing why he had so adamantly refused to see a doctor; true enough the swelling was infected but she hadn't planned on it being on Lee's bottom. He couldn't recall being hit by a dart or sustaining any damage during combat but he did brush against some thicket as he went to relieve himself whilst on a mission. That's why she was in the mountains in the outskirts of town stocking up on some herbs the pharmacy didn't have. She hadn't taken time to see Naruto that day, 'I wonder how he's doing. Knowing him, he must be pushing his body to the limit.' The speed of the wind picked up blowing her short strands into her eyes which startled her forcing her into a standing crouch to keep the herbs from being blown out of her basket. Just as suddenly as it came, it passed; she stared into her basket and she sighed in relief that the herbs were still intact. She brushed her hair in place before raising her head to continue her walk home but she couldn't move any of her limbs. 'Shit! An enemy?' she thought as she tried to gain accessibility to her limbs that felt like they had tonne weights attached to them and her efforts were in vain. A genjutsu trapped her immobile form and she gasped in shock at the woman who stood before her; the dark haired woman from her dream….but she was dead, wasn't she?

"Who are you? " Sakura asked desperate for answers and reasons why she was in her dreams and who the hell was she supposed to protect but before all of that she needed to dispel this genjutsu.

"Mei Takumi, don't you remember me?" the woman asked.

"Of course, not. I have no idea who you are but you better explain why you're haunting me in my sleep."

"Sakura? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is me. Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

"We've been apart for so long, Sakura. I'm glad you're alive," Mei said folding her hands over her chest.

"Oi, what the hell are you babbling about? Let's get one thing straight, I have no idea who you are and why the heck would I be dead? I'm just fifteen." This lady was starting to get on her nerves, all the things she said so far didn't make sense; all this talk about being apart for so long, these aren't answers. Just more question raisers.

"Sakura, you must fulfill the forgotten curse of the Haruno family. Only you can break this curse that has bound me to this earth as a sleepless walker." She said seriously all of a sudden.

Sakura was shocked; she didn't know any family curses. Why the heck would her family put a curse on someone? They were civilians, had been for a long time too. She needed answers and it looked like this Mei woman was the only one who could answer them.

"Uhmm…. Mei-san? Who am I?"

"Sakura Haruno, daughter to Haruno-sama and Heiress to the village guardians' clan not to mention my best friend," she replied proudly oblivious to the reaction she had received as the young kunoichi's jaw dropped as she kept going on with her title naming.Sakura didn't know whether this was a practical joke by someone but one thing was for sure, it absolutely was not funny but since her counterpart was happily answering her questions she best take advantage of the situation.

"How old am I?" a trick question since she'd already told her how old she was in her rant.

"Don't be silly, you know you're 18.Geez, Sakura!"

"Really? I had completely forgotten. So when is my birthday again?" she implored deciding to play along.

"Well, everyday was your birthday to you but when the cherry blossom trees begin to bloom, you simply light up."

"To be more precise?" pressing for more details.

"March 20th, don't tell me you've forgotten to celebrate it again." Mei reprimanded.

Shaking her head furiously she said, "No, I haven't. I'm just a little lost myself; I can't seem to remember lots of things about me."

"It's alright. As long as you're not with the Uchiha, you'll be fine..." Mei calmly replied unaware that she had set off a chain reaction in Sakura.

'How did she know Sasuke? Did she know about her childish infatuation with him? Did she know where he was?' so many questions bounced in her head that moment but she knew that playing along was the key element to this equation, "So, you know about Sasuke then?"

"Sasuke? Who is that? I'm talking about Madara, that sly man of a husband," her tone becoming cold at the mention of his name.

'I'm married? Well that's what it sounded like, to an Uchiha at that. Who was Madara Uchiha? Why was I married to him?'

"You were so sad that night your father told you about the marriage; you saw right through him. If only your father had……" emotion clenched at her throat as she hiccupped the next words, "he wouldn't have met such a terrible end at the hand of a man he called son."

"Son…..Mei-san..." She echoed unable to find her voice, this prank was going too far for her liking. It was taking a negative feeling on her emotions as tears began to well at the corner of her eye; even she didn't know why she was crying. Her father was alive and well, she was fifteen and single. Mei had completely broken down before her, covering her face with her hands; the urge to calm the young woman seeped through her emotive system though she was pinned to her position, "Mei-san, don't cry. It's alright so please don't cry."

"Sakura did you save him?" the crying woman asked from the sanctuary of her hands as though she was afraid to show her face.

Her mind instantly shot to Sasuke leaving her that night and she shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks one after the other. Mei looked up and walked towards her where she enveloped her in a warm hug and smoothed her hair in a maternal way that Sakura didn't mind, "Its fine. I'll help you, we'll save him together. You are the blessed guardian child of Konohagure and my best friend; the seal will awaken but you don't have to be afraid. I'll be with you, always." Slowly Mei's form dissipated like crystal particles and the genjutsu dispelled and when Sakura opened her swollen eyes; there was a warm feeling on her back. Dusk had already descended and she picked up her basket of herbs running as fast as she could back to the sanctity of the place she called home.

Bursting through the front door, she found her mother in the kitchen whom she ran and hugged as fresh tears fell from her face, "Mother……mother, thank you." Mrs.Haruno looked worriedly at her crying daughter; it had been a while since she'd seen her cry so this came as quite a shock to her not to mention that Sakura wasn't the initiator when it came to family affection. She placed the cooking spatula on the counter and hugged her daughter back registering that it was time. She had prayed this day would never come from the moment she held her pink haired bundle of joy fifteen years ago but she knew that the curse would follow her and there was no way she would rest if it was never fulfilled. Her husband was always away but she knew what curse his family harbored. She slowly unwound herself from Sakura's grip and stared into her daughter's swollen forest green eyes, "Sakura, its time you knew the truth," she said before she led her to her room and went through her closet frantically searching. Having found it, she handed her the box with the lone circular symbol on top.

"This will explain everything. Do what you think is best, my child"

--

She knew what she had to do as the curse holder but she had no idea what to do as a friend and a girl beginning to fall in love. The clan of village guardians were entrusted with the safety of the village and were similar to High priests because they could foretell the future and were in touch with nature; ultimately wiped out by the fire breathing Uchiha clan that they had called family, her great grandmother was forced to leave Konoha to the Honey country where she gave birth to a son who carried the Haruno name till now. It explained a lot of things like why she had been attracted to Sasuke. It wasn't a simple infatuation; his families were traitors to her own. She still wanted to bring him back because she cared about him but more importantly knew him; he was not like his ancestors, sure he had vengeful intentions but he harbored nothing ill towards the village or his friends. But this was the wrong time to just up and leave; she had promised to support Naruto but did supporting him from afar count?

The moon was high in its glory that night as she stared at their genin photograph deep in thought, 'I'll always be with you, Naruto.Together, we'll bring Sasuke back and I'll protect you from Akatsuki. I won't let them have you.'

The genin teams scurried round the village ensuring that there were no civilians left in harms way. Akatsuki had advanced into Konohagure and were in a fierce battle; Sakura and Ino were up to the sleeves healing everything from broken bones to internal bleeding, it was a war zone. 'Be safe, Naruto,' she silently prayed. The chuunin she was healing had sustained a major blow and had punctured a lung; she wouldn't let anyone die on her watch, her creed since she had chosen this path. Ino was taping another chuunin whose ribs were broken, the sound of explosive tags going off coming from every direction. They had no idea where the intensity of the battle was anymore but she hoped they were winning then they could put an end to this tango dance so that she could fulfill her mission. The seal on her back had been activating on its own of late causing her insufferable anguish and pain. It felt like a hot rod against her back and today was no exception either, it even seemed more painful today but she wouldn't let that get in the way of her duty as a Konoha medic –Nin.

A bloody cherry blossom slowly descended from the air landing on the back of her hand, her chakra flow became unstable and she quickly moved her hands to avoid causing anymore damage to the patient. The sensation was weird, almost like killer instinct. She placed her hands over the injured area once again and gained some of her normal stamina but the volatile chakra flow returned soon after and she followed the same motion as before and pulled them away but just as she was about to try a third time, a searing pain pierced her back like a katana slashing and the sound of screams filled her head, screaming for someone to help them, her body felt like it was on fire as she felt her flesh char and saw her skin turn black with the smell of burning flesh now in the air. She threw something away, she didn't know what it was but the excruciating pain continued to surge as she fell to her knees. The seal was reacting, she had no idea what to but she didn't want to feel like this again as she collapsed unconscious.

Ino watched in shock from a distance as her friend started screaming whilst holding her head in agony. She tried to calm her down but she was thrust away though she managed to dodge it considerably to avoid being thrown miles away. What happened after that shocked her to her core. Her best friend was burning; there was no fire, just a green glow and Sakura's flesh started charring as she screamed. Ino was a tank of mixed emotions and she couldn't pick one out of all of them, "Sakura." Sakura collapsed to the ground unconscious or dead, Ino didn't know but she ran over to where she was. Just as it had started, the glow disappeared and Sakura's charred body lay on the ground. When Ino moved to turn her over, her body crumbled and all that remained were ashen evidence to what she had just witnessed.

Her name was never marked on the memorial as a request by Naruto who failed to believe Ino; even after her ashes were examined and declared her own. He refused to let the truth of her death sink in because he still had a favour to carry out for her and he promised he would. He never went back on his word, that was his way of the ninja.

**PRESENT DAY: FIRE COUNTRY BORDER**

It was getting late but she was partly to blame, her stop at the river had taken longer than it should have. Seeing his face had flooded her with mixed emotions but one of them stood out, she had grown to love the blonde whisker face shinobi she had happily criticized as a child. His excited look at seeing her again replaced by disappointment and embarrassment pained her. She had to resist hugging him and shunning away her duty; with the years of guardian training, she thought she could keep her emotions in check and become like Sai previously was but she knew she wasn't immune to her feelings to Naruto. She still loved him, still wanted to be with him, to protect him but she had to admit, he looked well and had gotten much more handsome as a shy smile crept her lips as she leapt from branch to branch.

A familiar scent of sage indicated that her camp was close, a secluded cave that was being guarded by a Siberian tiger. Ever since her grueling training by the guardian spirits, finding such secluded caves was a piece of cake as she landed gracefully on her feet and took the sandogasa off shaking her black hair free and patted the tiger on the crown of his head, " Arigato,Yuki. I'll take over from here." And with that the tiger stretched and took his leave; she watched him as he gracefully leaped over rocks and fallen trunks. When he was out of her vision scope, she stared at the forest density one last time before she made her way into the cave armed with her precious cargo to retire for the night.

A loft served as her bed in the distance, she didn't really need it but some formalities were hard to break. She placed the package and sandogasa next to it before reaching up and slowly loosened the string of the cloak which tumbled to the ground to reveal her pink outfit. It had gotten shorter over the years; her breasts had also gotten bigger which was evident in their battle for more room from the confined space of her vest whose zip could not completely go up. Resignedly she plopped down on the loft and reached for her makeshift comb and brushed her now pink hair, a sign that the jutsu had worn off completely; it had grown back to its elegance though she longed for the days it was short and she didn't need to tend to it but the guardians had reprimanded her when she tried to cut it with her kunai once. Swiftly pulling it in a ponytail, she stretched before folding her feet and laying against the lofty downiness as her dreams took a pleasant turn with thoughts of a certain blonde, 'Naruto.'

--

Back in Konoha, Naruto turned in his bed as his mind replayed the events of that day making him restless. He had tried for hours on end to fall asleep but the green eyes looked at him every time and he imagined her breaking into a sweet smile and sticking her tongue out playfully before hugging him. But Ino saw her die; she saw her burn to death by a very volatile chakra surge.Sakura was very good at controlling her chakra, none of it made sense to him. All he knew was that they were going to bring Sasuke back together, why did she leave? Frustration got the better of him as he flipped the covers off and retired to the balcony. The moon light glistened on his skin clad only in boxers as he stood staring at the Konoha skyline deep in thought; a breeze wafted past teasing the strands of his blond hair when he heard a familiar voice in his ear, "Naruto, I miss you." The wind must be playing tricks with my mind he thought as the breeze picked up pushing more strands onto his face which he briskly pushed away but the same voice whispered, "Forgive me, Naruto." Just as he thought, he had to go to bed soon, now he was imagining he could hear Sakura's voice with the wind. The breeze was picking up anyway, he might catch a cold if he didn't retire he thought turning to enter his apartment when once more, "Please don't leave me."

He stopped dead in his tracks; this was way too real for some hallucination. A ghost? He didn't want to imagine it, even if it was Sakura's ghost, it would still freak the hell out of him. Slowly he turned but there was no sign of the owner's voice. Stormy clouds had gathered up in the distance, the gust had picked up even more warning of an impending storm. He whispered before he went back into the tiny apartment, "I'll find you, I promise."

The puddles were deep the next morning, signs of the storm's passing of the previous night which he carefully avoided as he made his way to the one house that he had avoided for so long, probably out of fear but he needed answers; if not that a little closure. She'd always walked home alone when she was still around, maybe he should have insisted walking her home before but knowing Sakura she would have threatened to smash him to bits to drive him away and those were not empty threats either. He stood at the front door and knocked twice; it was answered by her mother whose eyes softened at the sight of the young shinobi.

"It's been long, Naruto. Come in." she said as she motioned for him to enter. He took off his sandals and followed the woman into the cozy house before seating on the couch in the family room. Framed photographs decked the interior, mostly of Sakura when she was a baby, as a toddler with Ino, her graduation and surprisingly their genin team photograph. She must have taken it from her room after she left; he thought before the middle aged woman brought a cup of tea and some dumplings from the kitchen and sat down across his slumped form.

"You haven't come by since her passing. How are you?" she implored.

"I would be lying If I said I'm alright.I haven't been for five years, Mrs.Haruno." he replied, head bowed from guilt.

"It takes time to heal; you don't need to feel guilty. I'm glad she had you for a friend and team mate."

"Really? A team mate who failed to see she was hurting and failed to save her. Friend is too great a title to give me." He wallowed, the guilt still eating up at him.

"Sakura cared for you deeply, that's all that matters. She would have protected you equally with her life." She reached over and touched the young shinobi's knee which made him raise his head to stare at the one person who must have been hurt the most by Sakura's death.

"I'm sorry. You must have been hurt more." He said before looking away but shock pulsed through his body by the words she said next.

"You heard her, didn't you?"

'How did she know? Had she heard her too? What was going on?

* * *

**I apologize to you and myself for the long note.****  
**

'


	4. Escape

**A/N; Hey there, its been a while.I finally got round to completing chapter four along with the genius of Catsi563.I wouldn't have gotten round this story without your input,dilligence and patience,Catsi. I admit,I was a bit of a slouch and a sadist who just wants Orochi in jail for child molestation charges. For everything including a good laugh at 3 a.m,Arigato gozaimus.**

**For easier reading,the flashbacks and Sakura under the entrapment technique are all in italics.Inner Sakura**** statements when engaged in a conversation with the real Sakura are bold.Hmm, have i forgotten anything else? Ah yes, Lemony!Inspiration tracks for this chap: Escape-Enrique, Life is like a boat-Rie Fu, I knew you were waiting- george michaels and aretha franklin,****So far away by Carole king lastly ****Eternal flame by the bangles. Phew! I guess that sums it up.Happy reading,Mina-san. ****  
**

* * *

**ESCAPE**

Fierce winds blew threatening to dispense the thick Fire Country forest as sparks of lightning lit the sky momentarily followed by rumbling thunder in sync with her thoughts and emotions. Lightning for anger, thunder for despair, fierce winds for the intense longing to be near someone, _Naruto_, 'If I could be like the wind, I would always be around him, fighting by his side, sleeping by his side….never far.'

Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her kunai as she heard a crash near the entrance of the cave but relaxed soon after as she saw that it was just one of her barrier scrolls that she had set up to keep out intruders. She pulled the covers off making her way to the entrance where she put it back in place; she should have made a few hand seals to re-perform the jutsu but she stood staring at the dense forest catching a glimpse of lightning crack through the sky temporarily splitting open the heavens followed by a great rumble.

Closing her eyes, she stretched her hands and felt as the first tear drop of the sky land on her palm; the wind blowing tiny tendrils of hair on her neck as her body with one tear mimicked the hesitant downpour, 'Naruto, I miss you.' The ground shook as the echo of another thunderous growl from the heavens permeated the earth.

"Are you sad too?" Sakura whispered into the stirred density not hoping for an answer in particular.

Another fierce gust whipped her hair and lashed at her clothes, the cold biting into her skin but she didn't mind, maybe she deserved it; she was no worse than Sasuke but on a level she understood why he wanted to deal with his problems on his own. It was because he didn't want anyone he regarded as close to die before his eyes ever again; but was this loneliness worth it?

To hurt the one you love, "Forgive me, Naruto." she whispered into the wind as another tear fell from behind their jaded dam. She remembered the day they happened to face Orochimaru during their chuunin exams and how Naruto the class clown and klutz of the team had stood tall to protect her and Sasuke when her "crush" had suddenly faltered on the battlefield just like she was doing now; she was a coward in every sense. She brushed the tears aside briskly, no reason crying over spilt milk; he was the reason she was strong today, I'll return and we'll figure this out a familiar inner resolve kicking into gear, 'Please don't leave me.' She knew it wouldn't be easy but she would return as she held onto the fleeting hope that he still wanted her by his side even if it was just as a friend but knowing Naruto, he wouldn't care what other people said. Another crack of lightning swayed her from her thoughts as she formed the hand seals and just as the jutsu was about to take full effect, her eyes widened in shock as she heard his earnest voice in the wind, "I'll find you, I promise."

**KONOHA**

Shock pulsed through the blonde haired shinobi's body making him utterly speechless at the query the middle aged woman seated across him was passing.

"You heard her, didn't you?" she asked sensing his confusion and hurt, from the moment he walked through the door for the first time in five years. She recalled the previous night's events_, '_

_The fierce storm winds picked up in the sleeping village and the window in Sakura's room crashed open from the gusto. She pulled the robe over her shoulders tightening the belt before she opened the door to her bedroom. Everything was in place except for the swinging window which she reached over to pull shut but her actions stilled the moment she heard Sakura's voice in the wind carrying the message to the young shinobi she loved.'_

Naruto met her brown eyed gaze and slowly nodded almost sure she would call him crazy but her smile drowned any rebuttals his mind had come up with.

"You don't have to look so surprised, Naruto. I heard her too, calling to you. I know how you feel about her death and I don't have all of the answers myself, I can only guide you up to a certain point; from then on, it's all up to you. "

Naruto stared at his clasped hands; those words were familiar to him. He wouldn't back down, he had promised to find her and maybe…just maybe she wanted him to find her. He looked up determinedly at the mother of his beloved Sakura, a grin spreading across as his face before he said, "I'm ready."

His sandals were sinking into the mud as he held the amulet that Mrs.Haruno had given him. He channeled chakra into his feet to keep him from sinking and continued up the small plateau that she had instructed him to visit. 'You'll come across a cherry tree. Stop there, channel some chakra into this amulet and call on Mei Takumi. She will tell you what you need to do.'

'So this Mei person knew where Sakura was,' he thought as he stared at the amulet, a lone circular emblem with vines and a snake jointly intertwining it. Mrs. Haruno had said that it would act as a medium with the guardian spirits which baffled him but that's what he was going to find, answers. The cherry tree stood out on the vast grassland, he almost tripped on a firm rock but steadied himself fast. 'That is one firm rock,' he said to himself walking over to look at it. This isn't an ordinary rock….. a concrete foundation? But there has never been a house here, not even on the old Konoha plans so why would there be a foundation here? He scanned the tall grass area for any signs of past development but it looked like it hadn't been inhabited for a long time. Sighing he made his way to the cherry tree and stood before its beauty; he looked at the amulet and channeled some chakra into it. It glowed, a soft pink and his eyes widened in awe as the wind rustled sending some petals cascading down to take the form of a beautiful woman with dark hair in a green kimono and snow white sash. A gulp went down Naruto's throat as he remembered the ghost mission from the bird country, this was eerily similar and he was still reacting the same way as his legs felt like they were about to give way from the quavering at his knees. Her warm hazel eyes met his terrified blue orbs; a giggle escaped her shattering her calm demeanor. Naruto blinked, was that a giggle? He steeled himself against this laughing spirit, maybe she wasn't so bad but that last thought was wavered as he saw her fold her arms over her chest and stare at him furiously.

"Young man, what reason do you have to wake me up?" she commanded.

"Uhmmm…uhmmm… Mei Takumi?" his reason vanishing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes. Well? If you don't have any reason then I'll just do away with you and go back to sleep until Sakura returns."

Her name pulled him from his abstraction, "Wait! Sakura, Is she alive?"

"Hmm? Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" she answered in a matter-of-fact tone unaware that her answer had sent a wave of relief and happiness wash through him. "Who are you?"

Naruto stared at the glowing amulet truly happy for the first time in five years that he had come close to finding her, "I'm the guy who loves her, Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. Mrs. Haruno told me that you could answer my questions better. Please, I've been searching for five years all in vain. I need to know where she is, I promised to find her; to bring her back home where she belongs."

Mei looked at the blonde haired man as he stared at the amulet, a tinge of forlorn she hadn't felt in years filled her heart. This man loved Sakura deeply, a deeper tie as the other guardians had put it; the interlocking of two souls in love. She didn't have the heart to turn him down after all Sakura's happiness was her own and this man before her was Sakura's all, the reason why she fought hard and lived long as she had come to learn during the intense five year training, "Very well, I'll tell you," she declared and the bowed head came up rapidly as though he had woken up from a deep slumber to look at her, "However, you must prove yourself worthy before the other guardians. It's not going to be easy either."

The same determination he had showed in front of Mrs. Haruno reflected in his eyes as he stared at Mei, "I'm ready." Mei smiled at his answer, silently hoping that he would pull it off.

Kakashi had failed to sleep a wink the previous night thanks to the grumblings of the storm; it had seemed a bit off almost incited and not of natural occurrence and the events of the previous day might have played a part as he made his way through the puddle filled streets towards the main gate, head buried behind his Icha Icha to conceal his weary eye. Kotetsu and Izumo were very lax that morning, enjoying some dango and tea engaging in chit chat, "Ah Kakashi-san! Good morning." Kotetsu called out accompanying with a light wave.

"Yo!" the silver haired jounin replied with a mini salute before shutting the book and leaning against the guard post, "What did you make of the weather last night?"

Kotetsu slumped over the desk burying his head in the cushion of his arms which made Izumo chuckle at his friend's demise, "Well, you see. We were on duty too last night so we kind of have a storm-over right now." A groan of relinquish escaped the slumped chuunin as Izumo relayed the story but Kakashi barely caught the joking tone that Izumo had passed his way, he was concentrating on a faint familiar chakra surge then resigned after its instant disappearance, 'its probably harmless.' he thought to himself.Kotestsu was chiding Izumo about how he was almost flying yesterday and how he wouldn't let go of his leg before Kakashi interrupted them, "I don't mean to be a bother but I need to check the visitor registry from yesterday."

" Yesterday,huh? What time?" Izumo quizzed.

"Morning hours, if they're available."

Kotetsu let out a sigh of relief as Izumo nodded and bent to rummage through the drawer before he pulled out a folder and fingered through it, "You're lucky. We lost the evening registry in the storm."

'Yeah, that's pretty much blind luck.' He thought to himself as Izumo handed him the shuffle of papers which he scanned through briskly and his eyes widened at the recognition of a name he hadn't heard of since he was with his original team, 'Mei Takumi.'

_FLASHBACK_

_The camp fire sent their shadows dancing as it flickered against the breeze. Minato-sensei sat against a tree staring at the stars while Obito and Rin were arguing about something unimportant. The breeze whipped his hair up and the fire was extinguished._

"_Hey, Obito. Do something about this." He called to his fire breathing team mate unconcerned that he had interrupted their heated argument._

_Obito cheekily turned to his stern comrade, "Hey Kakashi. This is perfect timing for my ghost story. I won't bother asking whether you want to listen because I know you will. Long ago in Konoha, there was a Sakura Hime. Her mother passed away when she was a wee babe leaving her husband distraught. Many say he was unapproachable after that; even his beautiful kind-hearted daughter couldn't sway his cold exterior because she was the mirror image of her mother. She grew up in seclusion with high walls and no friends then one day she met a servant girl her age called Mei Takumi and the girls took a liking to each other and became the best of friends. So entranced was she by her happy life that she didn't know that her father was plotting to marry her off to a vile man from a respectable clan but that didn't stop the two girls from being together. Mei followed Sakura Hime to her new home and soon Sakura Hime was to bear the clan heir but her world was shattered when she found out that her husband had murdered her beloved father.Mei arrived in time to stop him from killing her and her unborn child as well and they disappeared into the night. It's said Mei's spirit still walks through the village on the anniversary of her death in search of her adored friend and should you come across her, don't stare into her eyes."_

"_Why shouldn't we?" a fearful Rin who was hugging her knees asked._

"_Why? She sucks out the souls of the young to maintain her youth and continue her pursuit to find her best friend and she particularly likes girls like you, Rin."He said as he loomed mockingly over her terrified dark orbs to which she replied by hitting him on the arm. A smirk was heard from their masked team mate as they turned in his direction, "Useless fairytales, if you ask me. Just start up the pile again, it's cold."_

'_I thought that was a nice story,' Rin thought inwardly but she smiled at him on the outside. Obito shrugged and made his way to the logged pile before using Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu to bring it to life._

"_Where did you hear such a tale, Obito?" Minato sensei who had seemed oblivious the whole time asked from his position by the tree._

"_Oh, it was passed down from my aunt. It's a common folklore in the clan." He replied happy that at least someone was listening intently._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Mei Takumi, huh?' A name he never in a million years thought he would see or hear of for that matter. He couldn't turn blindly to think that this was just a coincidence and that maybe it was someone genuine. He thanked Kotetsu and Izumo and poofed to Naruto's apartment but shock rippled him when he saw the note at the door. He hastily grabbed it and dashed as fast as his chakra channeled feet could take him to Hokage Tower, the note flapping in the wind with a simple message but a message that meant and said a lot.

'I'm bringing her home where she belongs, Naruto.'

--

Naruto was half freaked out and half anticipating, well for one a flying spirit was leading him through the thick Fire country forest then there was seeing Sakura again. A fateful wish he held to for the past five years believing and hoping that she was alive somewhere out there and here he was a heartbeat away from her.

--

Sakura jerked upward from her somber mood as she felt Mei's presence approach with a familiar chakra presence close by as she sat cross-legged meditating at the cave entrance. A chakra presence she hadn't felt in a long time belonging to a face she had seen the previous day. 'Impossible! It can't be,' as her emotions went into a frenzy freezing her, the eight guardian pillars surrounded her and her body surrendered to their summon. The eight guardian spirits comprised of the appointed family ancestors that protected the Haruno family and rendered training to carry out their duty to oversee safety and tranquility in its most natural form.

"Sakura." The looming voice of Daichi-sama commanded, the great first son that the gift was bestowed upon, also her great grandfather. She bowed her head before his authoritative presence aware that whatever he had to say was serious considering that they had never all been summoned at once since the day she chose to fulfill her duty. They each trained her one at a time, rendering her some of their abilities. His echoing voice stilled her straying thoughts as he continued.

"Sakura, you have endured well, my child. However, you still have a link that is incomplete making you vulnerable constantly relying on the power of the one within you for long refusing to put yourself in the boiling water. I'm sure you've felt that presence approaching, we regard Mei in high esteem and if she chose to lead him here then he really must have impressed her therefore we are going to give him a chance to prove himself before us. You will have to prove yourself before us as well, my child. Should he fail, we will see fit to do away with him. However should you manage to break free, nobody would find a weak link in your chain."

She was at a loss because he was right but it just wasn't right, this wasn't some blood sport for their enjoyment; where was their talk about preservation? Had she gotten stronger to come and hurt Naruto, the one she swore to protect The guardians jointly made some hand seals which she recognized before she screamed in protest in unison with their summoning, "Entrapment Technique." Slowly her body contorted as her inner spirit emerged from the cage of her mind taking control of the kuniochi which sent her fragile body slumping in a cell in exhaustion, it felt like she had been running for 2 years non-stop, her feet like lead weights, her breath labored, her heart pumping like it was about to burst from their caged shelter.

"**Hey there! I'll take care of your boyfriend, ne?"** her inner demon called to her.

"You…" she croaked dispensing whatever energy she had within her in that word. Inner Sakura's eyes sardonically scanned her slumped form smirking at her inhabitant's weakness.

"**You can't even handle an entrapment technique? And you call yourself strong, that's a bit far fetched, don't you think? Anyway, you'll just sit here and do nothing, just like before." ** She said before letting out a sneer.

"That's enough out of you!" Daichi-sama bellowed changing her bemused ironic to give him the utmost attention. "Your purpose is not to mock, my great grand daughter. As a Haruno female bloodline limit, your purpose is to guide them; do not forget your place. Do as you see fit with the young man, I don't care if he dies. She has got to learn to stop running away from her own strength."

"**Yes, Daichi-sama,"** she replied as she bowed her head then turned to face the entrance she waited in anticipation for their visitors.

--

Naruto had no idea how long they had been travelling, he should have had some more dumplings when Mrs.Haruno had insisted he thought as his tummy let out a low grumble in protest. The forest kept getting thicker by the mile which roused unrest in his mind, 'What if it was a trap?'

"Naruto-kun, it isn't a trap." The sweet voice belonging to Mei called from ahead of him who was shocked that she had read his mind but not enough to deter his strong desire to see her. She halted ahead of him and he followed suit. He saw her bring her hand over her heart as her eyes stared in what seemed to look like fear at something which he turned his eyes to, a cave could be seen ahead and a signature feeling warmed him as he stared at Sakura standing at the entrance, her hair flipping in the wind as though she had been waiting for him. "Sakura-Chan!" he screamed in joy and made to move closer but something tugged the lapel of his jacket; he slowly turned to see Mei, tears in her eyes as she stared at Sakura.

"Mei, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked looking at his companion.

"Naruto-kun, that's not her," she hiccupped as the tears fell freely one landing on his lapel.

"What are you talking about, Mei-san? Sure, I haven't seen her in five years but I would recognize her anyw…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura was instantly stood before him, raising her cold venomous eyes to meet his blue ones. The aura of anger, hatred and vengeance in the green ones that radiated from them were a look he had been well acquainted with in the eyes of another onyx eyed team mate but they didn't belong where they were right now, not in these loving eyes that he admired.

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun." She leered at him, sizing up his strength which was evident in his toned muscles through his jersey but she had the vantage point in this game and by hell, would she lose. She put her arms over him, slowly lowering her head and pouted her lips aware that the shinobi was blushing furiously at her impassioned come on, gathering chakra to her oversized forehead; once it was satisfactory and he was completely distracted by her touch, she head butted him which sent him falling from the firm base of the tree branch but she gasped soon after as she saw a log replace the falling body.

Naruto still caught up in the astonishment of seeing Sakura suddenly found himself in a compromising position as she molded herself to his body which struck an odd chord in his body, he knew Sakura well and she wasn't an initiator when it came to relationships or her body for that matter. An almost faint chakra flow to her head warned him of her impending attack and he played along, using the replacement technique at the last minute.

"Where's Sakura?" he said from her rear as a kunai to her neck glinted in the sun soon after, the imposter sneered.

"Mere child's play, Naruto-kun.But if you really want to know, Sakura is right here and you're holding a kunai to her neck. So, are you really going to kill her?" she mockingly replied.

"I know Sakura and she isn't you. Now, start talking!" He snarled as the kunai moved closer to her neck.

"Oh dear, I was going to hold off telling you till you were going to die but since you insist, I am Sakura. I am her inner spirit, so to speak. I'm sure you've learnt about the Haruno family and their abilities but I don't think you heard that Haruno females have a blood line limit," she retorted earning her a gasp from the figure behind her as the kunai got closer.

"Go on." He implored.

She sighed, she hated giving tutorials but this was a simpleton that she was engaging a conversation with, "Within the Haruno clan, most of the women were married into the clan and were rarely born. But when they were, they were like no other; even as far as being considered goddesses because of their gentle, loving touch and trusting nature but everything has a downside they say. Their nature made them more susceptible to kidnappings and nameless atrocities by other clans in their search to become dominant which gave birth to their limit, in other words, me. We act as counsels to our trusting containers just like you, Naruto-kun. Think of me as her Kyuubi, her punishment, her burden. We both know what that feels like, Na-ru-to –Kun."

"Don't bring her down to my level!" he lashed out loosening his hold on her by a fraction but a fraction was all she needed to flip the tables as she slammed her elbow just below his diaphragm in lethal intent and accuracy which sent him teetering backwards gasping fro breath before he poofed instantly which made her blood boil at being tricked by him.

"So, you still use Kage bunshin. You've improved greatly; I'll give you that much credit." She called to her hidden opponent scanning the area for his hidden form or other clones. A shiruken flew past her standing form which she dodged and skillfully tracked, landing gracefully on her feet behind the perpetrator. She exerted a heavy amount of chakra into her thrust and the clone fell forward poofing after the impact. 'Hide and seek, huh?' she sardonically thought to herself.

Naruto crouched beneath his thicket shelter trying to work out a way to restrain her, if indeed she did say was true. Killing her or critically wounding her would mean that Sakura would be hurt as well and that wasn't what he had come to do. 'Sakura, pull yourself together.'

_Sakura moved her heavy body across the cool concrete of her cell; high bars ensured that she was trapped. How could she become a prisoner of her own mind? That demon was going to hurt him, showing no mercy even to the weak .But how could she when she had robbed her of her last ounce of strength? Where was all the strength she had summed up from her guardian training or her training as a medic-nin? A conceitful presence loomed over her still form; she raised her head to stare at the demon that had manifested over these years preying on her ill feelings._

**"_Ah, I see you came to and just in time too. You're in for a real show, we'll watch together as we kill your beloved kyuubi container."_**_ Smirking as a window appeared giving her full view of the battle that was about to ensue._

Inner Sakura quickly dispensed with the remaining clones that had tried to stupidly pin her.' Now time for a real fight, not these silly games.' As she formed a couple of hand seals, "Lucid vision" ;her irises narrowed as they gained body heat seeking capabilities and true enough, she saw his form crouched under some thicket. She formed three clones and dispatched them. A crash soon after indicated that the target had been sighted and was on the move.

Inner Sakura followed the pursuit through the forest before they came to an open grass land which suited her just fine, "No where to hide now, mousey mousey."

Naruto was panting heavily from trying to dodge Sakura's knock-out hits but had sustained damage to his side not to mention that she was using some jutsus he had never seen or heard of. He couldn't restrain her without hurting her, there was no way he could round it. He just prayed Sakura would forgive him, "Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!" more than 1000 clones of himself appeared ready to try and restrain her.

She let out a menacing laugh which seeped into his system like venom, an almost insane laugh that was chilling to the bone then looking evilly at him, "Let's play, mousey. I will kill you right before her eyes."Naruto wasn't faltered, he stood strong before commanding, "Mina, Ike-ttebayo!" which was greeted by various cheers from the other clones.

--

"_Please, I'm begging you. Please stop!!" Sakura tearfully whined to Inner Sakura who stood over her slumped form as she watched Naruto fight hard but his clones were dispensed one after another by Inner Sakura's inhuman strength. She didn't want to see him hurt. A couple of clones now remained, all breathing heavily from the battle. Inner Sakura hadn't even broken a sweat, its almost as though she was…..fear gripped her as she registered what her inner demon was trying to do. "STOP IT!!" she screamed which made Sakura turn to her, "**Why should I? You're not making an effort to stop me besides I've wanted to fight the kyuubi myself for a long time."**_

_Sakura slammed a weak fist onto the ground as tears fell from her face forming a mini puddle on the floor, she didn't want to see him like that ever again; lacking conscious of who was friend or foe. His body damaged from the intense chakra flow, not the Naruto who was her friend and team mate, and so much more. Inner Sakura stared at her with a bemused look on her face, "**It's almost over."**_

--

Naruto was down to four clones, he stared at the unscathed pink haired villain taking Sakura's body. 'Naruto, use my chakra. You know you want to,' the demon in him beckoned, the cloak leaking on its own forming one tail making the clones cringe in pain. Naruto tried to calm his emotions and get a grip but the more he stared at the imposter, the angrier he got; angry that he had failed to see another persona in her, angry that he had failed to protect her when he loved her, how could he face her even if he succeeded. A second tail formed as the anger seeped through him making his eyes more venomous and blood thirsty. 'Let's show her, our strength Naruto.'

'Shut up, bastard fox.' He bit out he would do this with his own strength like he had promised, he wouldn't hurt her with that monster. If he was going to save her, he would save her with his own strength. The cloak receded on its own leaving him and the four clones breathless. He looked up at the imposter with new found determination before he used a clone to form rasengan. Flustered that her plan had failed, Inner Sakura tossed her hair, "You honestly think that thing that will work on me?"

"Definitely," he replied before he started sprinting towards her. Inner Sakura smirked and was about to move out of the way when she was held by three clones, 'How did he?' were her last thoughts as she felt a huge surge go through her abdominal area sending her teetering back wards before she fell to her knees and coughed out blood.

Inner Sakura fisted her hands on the ground and let out an angry war cry before slamming them down on the ground which cratered, he managed to dodge it by a whisker but she had anticipated and in a blur of motion she was behind his form delivering a thigh kick to his abdominal area which sent him flying. She walked over to where he laid, anger flashing out of her green orbs as she approached. The impact had done a lot of damage to him not to mention, the chakra leak. She stood over him and slammed a fist into the area that was close to his right kidney. Then she reached out and touched two fingers to his forehead and smirked wickedly before trapping him in a genjutsu.

In his minds eye he saw all his failures, all his fears, all his inner demons, every nightmare, every boogeyman. All of it combined to leave him in that cold, black, black hole he used to be in as a child. Leaving him to feel as he used to before Iruka sensei, before team 7; lonely and scared and alone; so very, very alone. The tears spilt down his face like a faucet now, as that old familiar pain overwhelmed him.

--

The guardian had hit him with everything she had. He could feel broken bones, internal bleeding, and the beginnings of a light concussion. He looked like he had been put through a meat grinder with bruises, and blood everywhere. But all of it, all the injuries were minor compared to the horrific pain in his heart. The guardian had used a genjutsu on him that made the one Itachi used not to long ago look like a mild slap in the face. It had ripped out his guts, and torn out his heart leaving nothing but a gaping black hole in its place.

"_I failed her…, I always fail her. I always fail everybody…" _ The thought drilled into his broken heart over and over to the point where he could barely feel anything. The fact that the guardian looked exactly like his Sakura-chan only fueled the torment more. He wanted desperately to let her cave in his skull and just finish him. Make the pain go away with a single chakra infused punch. No more demon, no more anything. No more of this pain and anguish. Then maybe he could be with his Sakura-chan in that place where no shadows fall, and where the cherry blossoms were always in bloom and where the sun always shined.

"Aww poor baby, but don't worry I'll finish you off quick. Then you won't feel anymore pain." Came the mocking voice that sounded so like her but held an edge of contempt to it that grated on his nerves. She-Why did he keep thinking the guardian was a she? - Stalked slowly towards him her hand now glowing with enough chakra to cave in a mountain side.

--

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Don't Do it!! DAMMIT!! STOP!!" Sakura screamed inside the prison that had become her mind. Her Inner self the spiritual guardian that had been with her all along had taken her over and shoved her into this box to test her worthiness she said. Only the small window allowed her to see what was going on. She had had to watch in horror as Naruto fought for his life against a she demon wearing her skin, using her voice to say things that would cut him deeper then any weapon, using her fists to inflict injuries that would kill even the most seasoned shinobi. Had to watch in horror as Naruto the man she had fallen in love with continued to get up just as she knew he always would time and again. His will of fire burning brighter with each passing moment until she had screamed at the image to stay down._

_Then it hit her. This wasn't just a test of Naruto's worthiness; it was a test of her own as well. She remembered her Inner persona's final words now before she had taken over._

"_**You'll just sit here and do nothing, just like before." **__She had sneered_

"_NO!! I won't!! Never again!! Emerald eyes were shielded by lids puffy with tears. An Intense power radiated from the pink haired kunoichi causing the Inner persona inhabiting her body to stumble and go wide eyed with surprise._

"_This is my body!! And that is MY FRIEND!! YOU WILL NOT HURT THE ONE I LOVE!! SHANNARO!!" She screamed inspired by a passion, and feeling the likes of which she hadn't felt since that one shining moment when Naruto had stood triumphant over Kiba and she had yelled out in triumph how good it felt to see him win. Her new found power and resolve resonated in the words "Never again!!" as she smashed down the walls holding her captive and dived to wrestle with the vision of her Inner self that was dominating her body._

"_I'm coming Naruto hold on. Please hold on for me." She sent silently hoping against hope he would hear her silent plea._

--

Naruto laying on the ground looked up and in the instance his sapphire blues made contact with her emerald greens, he had a moment of clarity the likes of which he was certain he would never have again. He was fighting Sakura. Not just an image or a henged spirit but Sakura herself. Possessed, held captive by her inner demons, the spirit guardians that had used her for this curse for a century or more. As this realization hit him his eyes widened and he heard her. Her words resonating in his battered and bruised heart stronger then if they had been spoken directly into his ears.

"_I'm coming Naruto hold on. Please hold on for me." _He reached for those words and embraced them like a drowning man embraced a life preserver.

He knew she was waiting for him. He just knew it. No matter how high the mountain, how low the valley, no matter how deep the river. It hadn't stopped him from holding onto the hope that she was alive and well. He had never faltered. He may have slowed down but he never stopped. Something had always pushed him forwards, ever and ever onwards; until at last he could see her. Now like the spark ignites the flames her impassioned cry on his behalf ignited the flames of his own passion. He wouldn't die here. He would bring her back. No pain would stop him, no injury would deter him shy of death itself, and Kami help him even then he wouldn't stop.

"Sakura-Chan!!" He cried out his voice breaking as the unshed tears he had held back for years poured from his eyes unwanted, and unbidden, but there none the less. Gathering his legs underneath him he jerked forward ignoring the biting pain in his side and the numbness that bespoke of a punctured lung and internal bleeding indicative of the shock that was rapidly coming over his body. He had seen his opening when for some reason instead of landing the killing blow, her emerald eyes awash with contempt had flared with something he could only describe as a heartbreaking desire, and love which had reached out to him. She had stumbled momentarily and that was when he had heard the voice he had so desired to hear for so long. He tackled her to the ground heedless of the danger, and pinned her as best he could. She was immensely strong, had always been so, even with the sage training he had undergone she still held a substantial edge in that department. But he had his heart back, and he wouldn't let her go no matter what, not even in death, not ever again.

"I know you can hear me Sakura. I know you're in there. Come back to me. I love you. I will always protect you with my life…" His voice was soft but determined, his sapphire eyes burned into her emerald jewels as if he could burn the words into her heart with sheer willpower alone. Then he reached down and did something that a few years ago he would only dream of doing, and that now he could only hope would succeed where all words had failed him.

Looking into her emerald eyes the enraged orbs flashing like lightning with anger, fear, and confusion; His mouth moved towards hers. His lips hovered over hers for a split second only a second feeling her harsh panting breaths on his before they collided with each other.

--

"_**What are you doing?!"**__ shouted a shocked inner spirit, as she grappled with the enraged Pink haired young woman who had a burning intensity in her eyes that made the spirit shrink under their glare like a child before an angry parent._

"_What I always should have done!! What I should have done from day one, instead of running like a coward or sitting on the sidelines like some useless piece of luggage!!" Sakura screamed back "You don't rule me!! You don't own me!! I will not let you take him from me!!" Her voice rose in timber until she was sure the walls of her mindscape echoed with it and it was as loud as the thunder from the deluge outside_

_Then both personas felt something that left them both simply stunned. The touch of a pair of soft lips, as Naruto kissed her for all he was worth. Hesitant at first but gaining strength and courage with each passing moment, he pushed forwards pouring all his love, all his passion, all the fire of his earnest conviction into this kiss. All to send her the words she had long needed and desired to hear._

"_I love you. I will always protect you with my life."_

_Her Inner self chuckled softly while blushing before shaking her head sadly. __**"I guess you both pass kiddo. Have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do!!**__ "She replied with a cheeky grin before stepping into Sakura and merging with her as one again. "__**Don't let him go huh…"**__ were the last words she heard before her inner vanished and she felt herself rapidly fall into the light that returned her to control of her body._

--

Finding Naruto on top of her she thought for a moment about pushing him off. But only a moment, a brief moment of hesitation brought on by old reflexes of embarrassment and self consciousness. Traits she no longer had. Instead she reached up with both arms and wrapped them around his battered body and pulled him closer to her if that were at all possible. One hand gripping the back of his head her fingers running through his hair now matted with blood and wet from the rain and mud, the other one wrapping around his back and fisting in his jacket in an effort to merge them both into one being, one heart, one purpose.

Soft pink lips met his and responded with a longing and a need that had been suppressed painfully for years now, a hunger for the blond young man on top of her that had only grown deeper and more all consuming as time had passed. A singular passion that he had always shown to her was now returned tenfold as she poured everything she had into a kiss that left them both breathless. Lips parted and tongues exchanged places exploring and discovering that the flames of true passionate hearts could burn for an eternity no matter the time or the distance between them. He groaned softly and she felt him shudder on top of her. She knew he was injured could feel it, she tasted the blood on his tongue as he bled internally. But the need, the passion was too great for her to stop. However she had not spent the last years training herself to exhaustion for nothing. No she had grown in many ways, and now those lessons proved their worth. Her whole body glowed a brilliant green before infusing her healing chakra with his. She could feel the remnants of the fox's chakra intermingling with hers in his system as she let her love be that which healed the wounds of his body and heart, and his love she knew would be that which healed her own.

Slowly her hands reached down and she pulled his jacket down the zipper giving way to her, his shirt rapidly followed causing his sapphire blue eyes to widen in shock, the shed tears on his face evidence of the pain she had caused him. She quickly silenced any protest he had with her fiery kisses. She needed this. They both did. For too long now they had been bereft of each other. Adrift in a boat on the oceans of fate, but the waves of that ocean had always brought them back together, and now once again to this point with each other no matter the time or the distance between them.

For the longest time Sakura had thought she was just living in darkness but the truth was she had simply blinded herself to the truth. Nobody but him had every truly known her. Not even Ino her sister in all but blood had ever understood her as truly and deeply as Naruto had and still did. So she had prayed day in and day out, first for a shining knight to come and save her from her lonliness, and later for the strength to be that knight on her own.

Nobody ever truly tried to find out who she really was, maybe they just didn't care. Ino had a little at first but their rivalry over Sasuke—the biggest mistake of her life besides leaving Naruto and Konoha behind in the first place—had ruined that chance. Sasuke never cared nor did many of the others ever give a damn. Except one; Naruto had always been there, always understood her, always come to her when she needed someone to comfort her and strengthen her resolve. Even after she left thoughts of the kyuubi container would bolster her courage and strengthen her flagging resolve when her training would become unbearable.

She felt his ribs slowly knitting and flesh closing through her ministrations as she slowly removed her vest and top and gloves. Reaching up she pulled him down, his tanned bare chest flesh to flesh against hers. Her breasts flush to him causing her to moan and her body to break out into a full heated blush as skin made contact, and their bodies reacted. Her healing energy increased as she kissed his face her lips cleaning the trails where the tears her betrayal had caused him had flowed.

Now as he held her in his arms she removed her shorts and skirt along with her boots in smooth motions that soon left her exposed and naked, vulnerable to him. But she would fear that no longer; not from him. No instead she would embrace it. Hearts change and grow, and so hers had as well. Slowly but steadily the waves of fate had shown her the truth in the time she was away. The truth of her feelings had never been clearer. The childish crush she held onto as a young girl had disappeared and changed. It had been crushed under the weight of a truer and more passionate love for the young blond that lay on top of her crushing her lips with his own. A love that lifted her up from the depths of despair and gave her the strength to row that boat against the currents and push herself to where she could at last see the shores that were her life and hearts salvation. The face that had caused the waves of passion to break against her heart framed by its messy blond hair, and incredible blue eyes that pushed her to excel, and drove her to reach for that salvation with all the feverish intensity of the thunderstorm that raged outside the cave now.

Now as she removed his pants and the boxers underneath leaving them both naked and exposed to each other. She smiled softly and warmly at him. At one time the thought of being with him here now like this had been a ridiculous notion, now though she couldn't imagine ever being anywhere else. Now she wanted him to know that she was the one who would always be there for him. Always be there to strengthen him and push him to row towards those shores where her heart would always be waiting for him, and only him. Now as she guided him into her waiting womanhood, her green healing energies increased in intensity, the love she had for him growing with each thrust, each soft moan, each gasping breath, each heated kiss burning its way down her neck, and across her breasts. Yes this was how it would be from now on she vowed silently to him and more importantly to herself. For even in the quiet days of peace she would show him that he was loved and needed. She would always hold his heart and show him that she loved him with the same passion and intensity that he had thrown into everything that he was and did.

As his thrusts and motion increased she silently prayed while gasping out his name that she could have the strength to always love and protect him from the world and the cruel fates that had sought to drown him under the waves that they threw at him day after day. And for that strength she promised that she would be there every day, each day that shined on those waves she would be by his side. And now looking into his sky blue eyes burning with the unfettered passion and love he had always held for her she knew he would be there as well. Side by said they would face the world together, and their strength backed by their love and fortified by their passion would crush even the most powerful of foes. None would stand against them for they would fall to their combined might, and the love and the eternal connection that had lead them to this point that had guided them back across the oceans to each others side. At last her green healing glow burned with the intensity of a bonfire as they climaxed with crash of lighting and a peal of thunder, the waves crashing against them both rolling and pushing them along in their journey towards each other.

"I love you Naruto. I promise I will always protect you with my life." She whispered into his mouth as he gave her one last impassioned kiss before at last collapsing at her side. His injuries, and ordeal, and their passionate encounter finally taking its toll on him. The long awaited release of years of pain, and sorrow, and anticipation finally catching up to him and sending him into an exhausted slumber in her arms. She smiled softly and genuinely then, a true smile and one she hadn't smiled in years since the days they had been genin together. He was here, and he was alive and they were now bound now, soul to soul, heart to heart, and body to body, and she vowed again silently that nothing would separate them ever again.

"That's a promise of a lifetime." She whispered into his ear causing him to stir slightly before he snuggled into her arms and buried his face into the crook of her neck as she finally allowed her own exhaustion to catch up to her. She fell asleep in his arms gently stroking his hair, and for the first time in many years feeling safer and more comfortable, and more confident then she had felt in her life.

After all wasn't that the point of the journey? A wonderful journey through life together facing those waves and rowing the boat of life until you could see the shores that offered you shelter from those waves. The journey was what mattered and now it had led them to this moment together. Sakura would always cherish the bond they held, and from now until eternity she would destroy any who would try and sever it.

* * *

**I apologise to you,myself and Catsi for the long note**

**PS: Made a change..not too big though. Apologies to earlier readers.**


	5. Secret Bliss

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Took me long enough,huh? But let me tell you, writer's block is nothing to joke classical music couldn't save me this time. This chapter is not as hot as the previous but to make up for it, I am changing the setting for the real battle that's already greasing in my head. So for now, enjoy to your heart's content. As always, your reviews are the most I look forward to. If you would like to put forth any input, that would also be great and very PM me.**

* * *

**SECRET BLISS**

The dewy smell of pine sage leaves tickled her nostrils waking her up from the warm coddle; normally it wouldn't have been a bother to get out of bed but this wasn't usual as she looked at the sleeping smiling face of the whisker- faced satiated shinobi she had savored and discovered the night before. Her nether lips were still throbbing from the efficacious exercise they had indulged in as her face erupted in a blush on recalling the way he took her and how she had him almost as though they were making up for the lost five years.

His arms wound around her protectively, keeping her in place like precious china and surprisingly he wasn't snoring like he usually did, so many things had changed while she had been away. His hold on her almost instinctively tightened when she tried to leave the warm cuddle so that she could relieve herself and perform her daily morning meditation.

The temptation to stay in his arms tickled her urging her to laugh and throw away her conformity to her duty but she knew that the Guardians wouldn't be pleased with her procrastination especially when the curse was about to be fulfilled. He pouted his lips which made her smile as she thought, 'he better be kissing me in that dream,' before forming some hand seals; touching her lips that turned a dull grey she kissed him with all she had. His lips responded with equal fervor before it toned down as he loosened his hold and slept on but she stayed, her lips still holding to his own not really savouring but comforting. She rose a while later, lips back to their supple pink tint; her gaze lingering on his calm face as he sunk deeper in the jutsu's effect.

The technique was harmless, just a sleep intoxicant that would last for about an hour and a half but would make her efforts to leave the loft feasible; the morning was no different from every other morning was but for some reason it felt better than it had ever been as she slipped into her clothes that lay in a heap and sat at the cave entrance. Closing her eyes; she Inhaled the clean air, listened to the birds perform their morning call and the crickets whistle, she crushed any doubt that this morning was ordinary.

The whole point of meditation was to connect with nature in its purest form but she couldn't help thinking about the man who was sleeping on her bed, well her loft and their connection the previous night. The guardians could be cruel sometimes…no, they were cruel PERIOD. Her skills had fixed all his injuries but she couldn't heal the injury in her own heart as memories of Naruto fighting back the kyuubi, images of her kicking him, hitting him with the intent to kill and his adamant refusal to hurt her as tears fell onto her cheek from his last standing effort to bring her back from the abyss she had been locked up in; all he wanted the whole time was to take her back home and yet she had turned against him.

"I'm so cruel, aren't I?" she wondered to herself aware that Mei was sitting next to her, though half a guardian spirit,Mei was her cherished friend just like she had been to her great grandmother.

"They say that sometimes we have to be cruel to love better but I don't think Sakura is cruel," she replied calmly. She understood where her friend was coming from after witnessing what the guardians had done to her. She didn't approve of it but to Daichi-sama as well as the other guardians, Sakura was their precious cherry blossom and no man was worthy unless proven.

" Then, do you think we can love better now?" the pink haired beauty implored with eyes still closed as she transversed deeper into her meditation which could be told by the glow she was emitting.

"I think you loved better from the beginning, Sakura."

Damn Uchihas, all they've ever wanted from the beginning is power and now they had altered her own course in life. Five years of greatly appreciated training that would only be used to destroy. 'Preservation, my foot!' she angrily thought as an image of her great grandfather whom she playfully called Daichi-jiji appeared in her mind. Everyone was a hypocrite well except pure hearted Mei and courageous Naruto but maybe she was being selfish as her thoughts mapped to her great grandmother whom she took after.

Sakura-hime had never meant for her mother to die and tried so hard to make her father love her all to have it thrown back in her face with betrayal by a man she called husband that was the main reason she chose this path. To honour her kind-hearted great grandmother who had fought hard to keep the Haruno family alive. But with the budding of her relationship with Naruto, could she give him the happiness he for so long had been denied? Could she promise to live through it all? Madara had lived and grown stronger for years and the Haruno family had equally waited for the curse holder to be born.

Could she stand up to that immense flow of power and break this curse once and for all?

-------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled as the intoxicant wore off. He felt the area where she had lay to be met with a cold depression which forced his eyes open as he scanned the cozy cave searching for his love where he noticed the neatly folded bundle of his clothes on a drawer but no sign of Sakura herself. 'Sakura-chan?' he called out but there was no response. 'Could it be? Oh no..' his thoughts chocked as he jumped out of the loft and donned his clothes in haste, his mind reeling at the thought of those damn guardians taking Sakura away from him again even after what they had put them through. The First's necklace felt cool against his chest before he zipped the orange jersey and dashed to the entrance but stopped in shock when he saw Sakura seating at the entrance.

'Sakura-chan' he breathed out as he watched in awe as thorny tattoo vines snaked their way round her arms and neck in her trance like state; A steady green glow emitting from her body contrasting greatly with her long pink locks. The vines halted as they neared her face and the glow became brighter trapping her in a vacuum, 'Is this the curse?' he asked himself as he tentatively inched towards her still form not sure whether to interrupt her as his hand stretched to touch her shoulder but another hand on his shoulder halted his actions turning to see Mei standing next to him with her sweet pure smile, "That's not such a good idea," she relayed before leading him aside.

"What is that?" he asked a few minutes later when they were out of earshot.

"That's the curse's manifestation on her body," she replied taking in the concerned look for the woman he loved on the young shinobi's face. "The Haruno family crest originally had vines but once Madara betrayed the family and the curse was placed, the emblem changed thus the thorns and snakes that you saw on the amulet gave has the curse tattooed on her back and with the skills and knowledge passed down on to her from the guardians, that curse manifests all over her body just like you saw now granting her immense power. "

Naruto gulped before asking, "What would have happened if I had touched her?"

"You were close to Uchiha Sasuke, were you not?" she quizzed as she met his gaze with seriousness.

His heart beat faster as he heard its echo ring through his ears before he nodded in affirmation.

Mei's eyes darkened before replying in finality, "She would have killed you though not out of her intent. The curse is set to take out anyone close to the Uchihas and any member of the clan without discretion."

The rapid beating seemed to heighten further as he remembered the evil personality that had tried to kill him as well as his own curse that had caused her immense harm the last time he went into the fourth tail mode; just like him, everything concerning this curse was dangerous to everyone she cared about. No wonder she had left but one thing still troubled him, 'why her? Why didn't she just ignore it all and leave the guardians to their own dirty work?'

"Honour," the flat answer came from the dark haired guardian who stood next to him, "Sakura wants to honour her great grandmother; the reason she is here and still standing strong today. Even after everything she loved was taken from her, she fought hard to keep her child alive and seven generations later, the Haruno family is still alive." Mei's eyes clouded as tears formed at the corner of her eyes which she brushed aside briskly, Sakura would have her happy ending, 'Just like they said she would.'

Naruto stared in amazement at the guardian next to him who watched Sakura meditating a distance away brush tears away before breaking into a smile. Honour is important and if it's what Sakura chose, he was willing to support her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura heaved a sigh of exhaustion as she slipped out of the manifestation; it always wore her out no matter how many times she did it. Today was different however, for once she hadn't leaned on her inner spirit for support and at one point, she felt the curse almost lash out at the presence of an Uchiha bond which she strongly suspected was Naruto's but she did well to hold it in as it settled soon after. Mei had probably stepped in to warn him for which she was grateful, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she had the previous day and for the past five years as well.

Her nostrils twitched as she distinguished the smell of smoke which was followed shortly by an alarm she knew all too well, ' geez, he never could cook a decent meal,' she grimaced at the memory of his one roomed apartment with dirty laundry, books and empty instant ramen cups strewn all over like a cyclone had just passed through. Gathering herself she walked towards the source of the ruckus and true enough Naruto stood trying to save the already charred fish from the flames but ended up throwing it down after it burnt his fingers. 'She really had missed him,' she thought to herself as she stared at him fumbling for the fish on the ground.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" he called out finally noticing her presence. He had desperately tried to make breakfast seeing that she would be hungry from her training but he had never been good at cooking and he wasn't going to magically learn how to like some super hero in a book either,'his thoughts lingering as he stared at what should have been the morning –after breakfast. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he muttered bowing his head in disappointment; the same disappointment he felt when he had sparred earlier with Sakura's inner persona, the disappointment at not being to do anything for the ones he loved right.

A pair of warm hands cupped his face shortly after raising it to meet kind green eyes and a sweet smile, "You don't know how to cook, you're messy, you're noisy and cause unnecessary worry but I love you even with all those flaws, Naruto. Because that's you and I'd have it no other way," Sakura relayed searching his blue orbs for a branch of hope that he had heard her confession and her promise to go home with him all in that one sentence which normally would have embarrassed her. She didn't want to ever hear that tone ever again, so lifeless, filled with sorrow and despair.

"Its just fish, why don't we have fruit instead? Much healthier." She perked up in hopes of cheering him up before adding, "Lets eat something that we don't have to cook for now and we're both terrible at it, ne?" A wave of relief washed over her when she saw him break into a grin before he said, "I love you even though you make such terrible soldier pills."

They spent the day hiking and searching for fruits and other dinner ingredients completely unnerved by their previous night's undertakings, just enjoying each other's company and being able to catch up with her village's on goings as well as his own. It was by far the best day she had had in five years and as the sun prepared to depart, she groaned out in frustration at its meekness to not stay any longer, almost like as though the night was bullying it to bed.

Later, they sat in the shelter of her cave enjoying a palatable vegetable meal while a fire warmed them. Naruto broke the semi-silence that had fallen during the meal, "Sakura-chan, will you come home with me?"

Placing the ceramic bowl down, she stared into the fire processing an answer that wouldn't hurt him anymore than she had but none was in sight, "I'm sorry, Naruto. You always have to protect me, always have to come after me at your own expense. You deserve a happier, more fulfilling answer than the only one I have."His retort completely threw her off balance

"Its alright, I'm willing to wait for that answer. The answer you really want me to hear, I'll wait and wait for as long as it takes, Sakura." He had already placed the bowl down and was quick to pull her into his embrace where she took in his scent, remembering what they had been through from the moment they had been assigned as a team.

Did he know that she was going to take away the one person in life he had that he could call family? Getting away from Konoha wasn't because she could only train but to get away from him, get away from the feelings that had been surging between them. '_Why? Why did you come after me_?' she thought as tears welled in her eyes.

"I love you, Sakura," he replied to her silent question stunning her in the sheltered cove of his arms, "We will go back to Konoha ...together. I promise."

The pair embraced that dream together as the night wore on completely unaware that it would shatter the next day as the silhouette of a three man masked cell surveyed the area content that their target had been found before a voice said, " Haruno Sakura, so this is where you have been hiding."


	6. Redemption

**REDEMPTION**

The wind swept its way through swaying the leaves of the trees in the thick fire country forest blocking the moon from sight with the nightly clouds casting a shadow on the three masked man cell as they watched the glow at the cave entrance from afar before an indifferent voice with the crushing weight of a deeper truth that Naruto had yet to find out said, "Haruno Sakura, So this is where you have been hiding?"

Sakura still cloaked in Naruto's embrace couldn't help but feel sorrow engulf her up at the brewing danger and hurt she was yet to impose, the truth of a dead weight on her reawakened emotions as she thought with tears welling in her eyes, ' Naruto, will you forgive me for all that I'll do? Will my destiny be to be by your side, watch you become Hokage and have your children? I'm so dangerously in love with you, Naruto. I don't know how I could live without you now.'

A rough fingertip reached to brush away the menacing tear that stood at the edge of her lash before she closed her eyes. She just didn't want to cry in front of him, it would give away too much; this was a happy time and she wanted to cherish every moment with him as her body followed her resolve, winding her arms round his waist and burying her face against his toned torso. He responded by lifting her chin up to meet his gaze but she couldn't for the life of her open her eyes in case she broke down as she looked into his clear blue eyes but it seemed that Naruto wasn't concerned with that as she felt his soft lips brush against her eyelids before he said in the gentlest tone she had ever heard, "Your tears are bitter, Sakura. Have I caused them?"

Even with her eyes closed, she felt the urge of hot tears behind them. Tears of what? Agony over how much she had put him through the last five years? Or were they a consolation? She shook her head knowing that it was because she didn't want to leave him ever again, not like this, not when she had opened a new chapter, "No, you would cause nothing but tears of joy from these eyes," she voiced in a choked up whisper before capturing his lips blindly in a passion filled kiss to which he responded in equal fervour as he lay her gently on the cool earth; savouring their full outline and soft flocculence as she thought ,'This is dangerous...I'm in too deep, drowning in his existence and I don't mind being swept in it all.'

She didn't even notice that Mei had moved them from their position; all she saw in front of her was Naruto, sweet Naruto who would protect her with his life even though everyone thought he was being careless. What had she done to deserve this waterfall of love he washed her body with? Why did she have to pay him in blood? He trailed kisses over her neck and she shuddered as his breath met her skin and nerves ever so gently coaxing her for a moment from her painful thoughts. His lips kissed her pulse point before lingering there almost as though he was searching her heart through her pulse but after over a minute, she pulled away from her reverie to discover that his lips were a death blue. In a panic, she turned him over and used her lucid vision to detect his body temperature. It was slowly dropping, 'how could I not have noticed this?' she asked aloud.

"That's because he would have been in the way," an indifferent voice that she knew so well called from the entrance.

She didn't need to turn to tell who it was because the seal started manifesting on its own, a voice that she and Naruto had been chasing for years in the hopes of bringing him to his senses before his dark clan's heritage swallowed him up, "So, are you going to kill him? Because I would never let you get away with that," she replied before placing performing a few hand seals, "ameliorate blanket," she declared before crystals of water surrounded Naruto which she mingled with her own healing chakra enveloping him in a blue green dome.

"Oh? I must say, your techniques are actually impressive. So what does this one do, raise body temperature? It's useless if that's what you think, I already drugged both of you, your body should shut down soon as well," he disclosed as his tone carrying a heavy hint of arrogance almost as though if she would have turned at that moment he would be staring her down his nose. How on earth had she been infatuated with such scum?

She knew she had been drugged the moment she felt her senses heighten but she had assumed they had picked a wrong vegetable and she had remedies for those. But to think that she had failed to notice a lurking presence, this was one intoxicant she wasn't familiar with yet. She stood from her crouched position and turned to face Sasuke, her childhood crush, number one rookie of her class, one of the last two members of the Uchiha clan, the reason the Haruno clan had almost been wiped out and her lover's best friend. "If you think I am as weak as you remember then you have a long way to go, Sasuke-kun. That 'impressive technique' is my ultimate form of healing, any injury and intoxication can be healed once you are under it. I will stay standing for as long as it takes for Naruto to be okay even though you paralyse my nerves and trap me in a genjutsu, I will not stop administering."

Sasuke smirked against the moonlight's glare and raised his hands in dismay, "Geez, Sakura. I 'm not as barbaric as you put me out to be, I just didn't want Naruto to see me because you and I have business. Isn't that right, Haruno curse bearer?"

His words hardly made her flinch, not even his cynical tone got her perplexed. He was completely out of her system and now he was her enemy. Raising her cold jade eyes to meet those familiar cynical onyx orbs that she had foolishly followed as a child she replied, "Don't be so hasty to dirty your hands. Your blood is mine, Uchiha."

"No one talked about blood being shed especially not the blood of the woman I hold dear. I would never hurt you, Sakura," he relayed sarcastically whilst slowly advancing in menace towards her still form, "I would let someone else take care of it for me!" She backed up as he did so; the curse's manifestation was immense as she tried as hard as possible to keep it in check for Naruto's sake. It would only injure him more if she let it take over and she had only about 58% of the drug out of his system, not nearly enough time to ensure a quick recovery. Black-red tint met jade orbs reflecting mixed emotions; loathe, antipathy, derogation but vengeance and the need to draw blood prevailed above it all. 'He still belittled her, thinking of her as the weakest link more so now than when they were team 7,' she thought as she bubbled with fury, '72%,I just have to stall him for a few more minutes.'

"It's useless, Sakura. I won't be easily distracted, I need to see for myself how strong this so called curse is," he remarked as he continued to advance pushing her farther and farther back against the end of the cave, " You will have to stop administering soon or do you want to hurt your beloved kyuubi container with your own demon?"His knowledge of the curse was evident as his tone carried more intimidation. Thorny vines slithered round her arms spreading its sovereignty over her own will, she felt it mingle with her own chakra sending a volatile pulse through her system. Her back touched the wall, his pace changeless to her own predicament.

'He really is daring her to choose between fighting him and treating Naruto. Like hell I would choose you, SHANNARO!'She concluded before balling her fists and thrusting them into his midriff area which sent him reeling back but shock filled her when she saw that he had halted her lethal attack's damage with his sword hilt. "Tsk, tsk. I thought I told you I didn't want to draw blood because then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, then again, who said I'd care if you died?" he drawled in a cynical tone before grabbing her hair and sending a shock wave of chidori through her system paralysing her then throwing her against the cave wall which cratered on impact. Slumping to the ground she assessed the damage he had rendered, 'nothing was broken. It looked like the curse had nullified the damage but not the paralysis, she thought as she tried to move her immobile arm.

"Don't you get tired of this act, always the maiden in distress and waiting for Naruto or I to save you? You really were undependable and feeble, Sakura and you still are," he said before progressed in an instant to where Naruto's healing form lay, drawing his katana and descending it to the dome. Her senses awoke as her body projected on its own to stand between the swinging katana and her beloved by holding the blade with her hands before it could touch the dome.

Its impact had slashed her palms but that was hardly of any concern right now, "Don't you dare touch him!" she growled before snapping his katana in half. "I have had enough of your sarcasm and cheap tricks. I'm your opponent, Uchiha," she was brimming over in anger for his involvement of Naruto and now she wouldn't hold back, "Ne, you said that you would let someone take care of the dirty work for you well I also have a person for those kinds of jobs," she coldly relayed before closing her eyes and immersing herself in her subconscious.

----------------------------------------------

"_Finally! I get a little action around here," Inner Sakura eagerly mocked. Sakura was mad but in order to keep healing Naruto and defeat Sasuke she was too weak to do both at once so here she was relying on the heartless counsel to take care of that retched bastard. "Take care of him, Sakura commanded before sinking into an arm chair._

"_Understood, Haruno-Sama," Inner Sakura replied before stepping out into the light. 'This is the only way I can look both left and right. 89%, huh?' Sakura thought as she monitored Naruto's progress before her own body shut down._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke watched as Sakura closed her eyes almost in a trance and took the opportunity to counter her defence in anger that she had snapped his katana. Raising the now broken katana which slipped from her hands easily, he aimed for her heart but a hand changed its course as it pierced through her palm where she grabbed his hand to keep him in place. Slowly opening her eyes, she mocked, "That hurt, Uchiha." Gathering a steady amount of chakra to her other hand, she used two fingers to hit his abdominal area close to his liver which made him groan in pain , "Now that hurts more, doesn't it?" she jeered before punching him with full force sending him flying across the room.

"I told you, you have a long way to go if you think I'm still as feeble as I used to be and I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, Sasuke,"she continued. He got up and brushed aside the blood from his cut lip, "So, is this your dirty hands on person, Sakura? Well, there's no helping it then," he replied before clicking his fingers and summoning the two masked men. Sakura smirked and flexed her fists which crackled under the pressure she exerted on them, "Let's get this fest started then," she coyly remarked as they advanced towards her.

--------------------------------------------

'_96%, just hold out till I'm done, counsel,' she telepathically communicated to her subconscious who had taken over and was fighting with Sasuke's henchmen. 'Understood, Haruno-sama,' she replied after delivering a thigh kick to one of the adversaries. _

_She had to hang in there as well; her body had already started to shut down which she could tell by the brittleness of her fingers. Her legs were also beginning to fall asleep but as long as she kept her eyes open, Inner Sakura would manage to get the job done. After her battle with her counsel, she had managed to seal both their consciousness in two different vaults so even if she was injured in anyway, Inner Sakura wouldn't feel it if they switched but she had to remain conscious the whole time or her counsel would also shut down._

'_99.1%, just a little more to go,' she thought as her hands stiffened as well._

-----------------------------------------------

The last of the enemies fell from the impact of her fist that had shattered three of his ribs. An individual applause at the far end of the room drew her attention to Sasuke's figure, "Well done, counsel. I had no idea how brutal you were. That said, this battle for me is done seeing as you did away with my weapon. Let Sakura know that I'll be back to pay for its damage and I will not spare her," he remarked before performing a few hand seals and disappearing in flames.

Inner Sakura slumped to the ground beside Naruto exhausted for the first time, turning to stare at Naruto whose colour had come back to him; she couldn't comprehend how much he wanted to bring him home. "Haruno-sama, the enemy has retre...." her report unfinished as she collapsed to the ground in total submission of the drug's effects; the dome dispelled sending crystals of water and chakra onto Naruto but what stood out the most was a tattoo of thorny vine on his right arm.

* * *

**A/N: Don't bite my head off, the story gets better. Happy holidays, mina-san. If the words are omitted again in this story, I am forwarding a complaint. I really have nothing to say this week except thank you for the reviews and your loyal readership( if thats a word,to begin with). Looking forward to what you think, any input whatsoever is also PM me and I'll get back to you.**


	7. Sinister Web

**SINISTER WEB**

_At an undisclosed location_

A masked-nin knelt before a throne chair that concealed a sinister silhouette of a man so vile that he had surpassed the devil himself, "Madara-sama, Sasuke-sama has returned from his outing," came the calm hushed voice from his knelt position.

"I see," he replied before waving his hand in dismissal of the tracker-nin; he had sensed the awakening of a power from the time of the invasion of Konoha, a power he still clearly remembered, one more vengeful than his own and was a thing of the past. It came as a surprise to him to know that the Haruno family had survived and had long returned to their roots in Konoha mainly because Sakura-Hime had always been weak, never opposing and doing as she was told. Even on that night, he was sure she would have lost that child.

An angry chakra presence stilled his thoughts as he saw a pair of angry black-red tinted eyes stare at him from the open doorway before their owner grunted, "You owe me a new weapon."

Madara sensed his short temper immediately, not that it meant anything to him. Sasuke was always short tempered, dissatisfied and judgemental in short a human prototype failure. Much like him in his younger days, seven generations really does manage to smoothen out your rough edges, " I shall pay what I owe as long as you give me a report on how your outing turned out."

His glare intensified as he bubbled with fury before he inquired, "Concerning the Haruno or the curse itself?"

Madara gruffly replied, "Both."

"The Haruno is weak but tactical on her own but with the curse manifestation, she is very powerful," Sasuke reported, his words coming out like he had something disgusting stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Madara remained silent for a while assessing that short but meaningful piece of information that Sasuke had just relayed before retorting, "I see. Does the Haruno have any weakness?"

Sasuke's eyes closed and let out a stifled chuckle almost like as though he was going to break into a cynical laugh but stopped himself midway through, "Only one.......the kyuubi container."

Madara smiled to himself, once more he was going to encounter that rebellious jinchuuriki, 'A long life sure had its surprises,' he thought as a diabolical twist weaved in his mind, one that would kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

**A/N : Short,right? Decided that I would give you guys a chance to know why Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. Sorta like an omni-presence, will try and update before Christmas. Cheers!**


	8. Under the bridge

**UNDER THE BRIDGE**

Balancing Sakura's dead weight on his right arm, he made way leaping from branch to branch through the impenetrable fire country forest. Once again he had no idea what had happened as his thoughts took him back a fraction in time; all he remembered was laying Sakura down as they embraced and when he woke up, she was on the floor palms bleeding from a slash he suspected were his doing...no, that bastard fox's doing.

The evil element in his subconscious took the moment to counter Naruto's accusation, 'As much as I would love to take credit for her injuries, I didn't touch her. I'm not like that weak cursed one-tail to show up when you slip unconscious.'

'Then who was it?' he found himself asking the entity dwelling in him; 'Couldn't you sense the chakra remnants? Don't tell me you have already forgotten the chakra you have been chasing for years now,' he replied in mockery. It took a second for Naruto to decipher what he was trying to say to sink in, looking at Sakura in his arms unconscious, he felt fury pull at him. "Even If it's you, Sasuke. I won't forgive you if you hurt her," he growled before the Konoha south gate came into view.

---------------------------

**HOKAGE'S TOWER**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she slammed the door open to the report stacked room almost stumbling in her heels. Tsunade had over the years analysed Shizune's alarms and this one was a combination of shock and urgency which prompted her action to stand even before she had heard what she had to say. Shizune struggled to catch her breath and convey her message at the same time, "I...It's...Na...Na,"she croaked barely managing to voice the news as her body was fighting to take turns between the heavy exercises of breathing and talking at once but she finished that sentence for her, "Naruto's back from his ghost-chasing trip. I presume?"She sat down annoyed not only at Naruto but at having failed to recognize the alarm tone. She had damn gotten up for nothing.

Shizune staggered towards her desk and slammed her fists before taking in one long deep breath and uttering words that she never thought she would hear, "Naruto brought her back. Tsunade-sama, Sakura is alive." She hadn't been wrong, that tone was worth standing for.

Bubbles of questions bounced through her head, 'How? Where had she been this whole time? Why the hell did she run when Naruto needed her? Did she know how he almost ran crazy looking for her?' her fists balled in anger and frustration, she was going to give her a stern walloping for the years of heartache she had caused her before asking, " Where is she now?"

Shizune sighed; her breath had finally caught up to her, "That's the thing. She's alive but unconscious, so she's at the hospital. The Doctors have assessed her and there was a poison in her system which we are not familiar with. Would you take a look at her, Tsunade-sama?"

"Not in a million years, she's an ingrate pupil and I won't waste any more medical skills on her," she replied in almost childish retaliation; just as another orange-clad figure revealed itself by the doorway, his head bowed and clothes wrinkled. His voice came out with heavy emotion, "Tsunade baa-chan, I promised to protect her and bring her home safe and sound. She wanted to see everyone but she won't wake up and no one knows what to do. I wanted to hate her too but please help her then maybe you'll understand why she did what she did."

Tsunade bit her nail in frustration as she went deep in thought. As much as she wanted to leave Sakura in her unconscious state, she couldn't ignore Naruto's request. Naruto had swayed her to believe in dreams when all those dearest to her had lost theirs intertwined with her own as she remembered seeing Nawaki and Dan's dreams to become Hokage , she couldn't bear to be the one to shatter his dream; she owed him her hope in Konoha, its people and so much more."Alright, I'll take a look. Shizune! Handle the reports in matters of urgency till I return."Donning her trademark gamble coat, she walked to where Naruto stood and told him, I'm only doing this because of you."

Together they made their way to the hospital.

The gossip windmill started moving within an hour of Sakura's return, the hospital reception was engulfed with rectifying queries. Of course, Kakashi hadn't been one to miss out on the gossip churn and that's why he was outside the surgery room standing next to Naruto who sat on the bench twiddling his thumbs in anxiety. 'Now wouldn't be a good time to ask him how she came to be unconscious,' he thought to himself. "So, what happened?" he asked the earlier contemplation completely flying out the window. The twiddling thumbs halted and balled into fists before Naruto held his head in his hands and replied, "I don't know. I woke up and she was on the ground bleeding and unconscious."

Kakashi was about to ask him what happened before that but thenTsunade walked out of the operating room catching their attention together. He was the first to speak, "Hokage-sama how is she?" Tsunade sighed, she hated giving anyone any sort of bad news because she had been on the other side thrice with Nawaki, Dan and Jiraiya and it just felt even worse every time round. "We got a fair amount of the poison out of her system which should buy us time to analyse it and get an antidote but we aren't out of the hot water yet."

Naruto was the next to ask as he stared at her with eyes filled with anxiety, "So, if you find an antidote, she'll be alright?"

"It depends, Naruto. Some of the compositions are rare which need rare herbs to decontaminate the system; whoever came up with this is skilled with poisons. I'll keep you updated, Kakashi. Naruto, go home and get some rest," she replied but the young shinobi adamantly sat down on the bench and continued twiddling his thumbs. Tsunade knew what he was trying to say but his health was equally important.

He had been examined prior to Sakura's surgery and he had a clean bill of health meaning that Sakura must have used her last ounce of chakra protecting him from whoever had attacked them. She knelt down before him before reassuring him, "I'm going to do my best to save her and I don't think she would want you looking like this when she woke up. Get some rest." Tsunade got up and nodded to Kakashi who was still leaning against the wall and went back into the operating room. Kakashi was about to do a follow up on what Tsunade had been trying to put forth but Naruto stood and looked him in the eye before saying, "I'll be waiting for your update at home." With that the young shinobi made his way towards the exit leaving an empathetic Kakashi staring at his back.

--------------------

**INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM**

"She's convulsing! Hold her down!" Tsunade screamed at the residents who acted immediately as Sakura's body writhed back and forth violently. They had just administered a trial antidote without some of the required herbs to buy some more time before they could make the full antidote. It looked like her body was trying to accept it even in its weak state. She stared as her eyes rolled up before she calmed down, one of the residents wiped her mouth as her heartbeat slowly calmed down and stabilised.

One of the best medicines Sakura had told her when she was still working at the hospital was just human closeness and a voice; Tsunade had never tried it but now more than ever she found someone she wanted to try this therapy with she thought as she leaned next to her ear and whispered, "For goodness sake, I teach you everything I know and you disappear for five years then you show up at my hospital's steps half dead. You really know how to make an entrance, Sakura,"one of the residents moved to place the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose temporarily halting her conversation with her unconscious pupil.

She noticed the flailed worn pale hand and held it taking in how cold it felt almost like as though it had reached out to her before continuing, "For five years, you made me feel like a mother who had just lost her daughter. You turned your former teacher into a hermit and your close friend into a wreck chasing your ghost. I promised him that I would save you so I need you to work with me because Naruto is waiting for you outside this room. You had better not die on this table, Sakura."

Tsunade felt a little pressure from the tiny hand of the kunoichi trying to hold on with all the strength she could muster which stunned her. She stared at her and gripped the weak hand tighter glad that she had heard and was willing to linger on.

-----------

**ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA**

Ino had just returned from a mission and was anticipating a warm bath more than anything else. After bidding her captain and team goodbye, she dashed towards her family home. "I'm home!" she called out at the front door before taking off her sandals where she noticed an unfamiliar pair of sandals, 'a guest?' she mentally quizzed as she walked into the living room to find her father sitting in his regular arm chair across Shikamaru whose head was bowed. "Welcome back, Ino. You have a visitor," her father replied before excusing himself from the room.

"Did you just get back?" Shikamaru asked breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. "Yeah," Ino replied before taking a seat across him, he looked troubled, "Is something wrong?" He chose to answer her question with another question, "Have you heard anything disturbing since you got back?" Ino was taken aback, something disturbing? What was Shikamaru getting at? This was all starting to freak her out. "Shikamaru, what's going on? What's disturbing?" she frantically asked as her mind thought of Chouji who had left for a B class mission before her. "Is Chouji alright?" she quizzed as he remained silent almost in adamant behaviour in refusal to answer her previous barrage of questions.

"Chouji is fine. He came back yesterday and is resting at home," he answered. Relief went through her body at the answer but she couldn't get past what he had said earlier, "Then what is disturbing?" she prodded once more as she neared the end of her patience. Shikamaru let out a sigh before replying, " I didn't want you to hear this from anyone else and I'm glad you didn't but this makes it troublesome for me so I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you, Ino." Ino's heartbeat increased as his statement unfolded, a mixture of anxiety and fright filled her but his next statement jolted her to the point that the sound of her heartbeat was louder than the ticking of the clock, " Sakura is back."

For a while Ino sat paralysed by Shikamaru's words, unable to blink, unable to swallow the gulp of emotion that she felt. She didn't know whether to be angry for the agony she had felt as she watched her best friend incinerate before her eyes while she was helpless or relieved that she was safe and sound. Tears were starting to form at the back of her eyes, a mixture of fury and happiness. She bowed her head to hide any evidence from Shikamaru before asking, "Where is she?"

"She's in critical condition at the hospital; it's been six hours since Naruto brought her back. Ino, are you okay?" he tentatively quizzed as he noticed her body shaking, a tear drop on her lap followed soon after. Soon she broke down completely and Shikamaru did something he never thought he would, he went over to her and hugged her with all his might as her sobs got louder. It was all he could offer her in this state but he was glad he was the first to tell her, it would have been bad if it had been someone else. Sakura was a delicate topic in Ino's life and needed to be treated as such. She wept openly against his jounin vest completely unabashed for the next half an hour but Shikamaru didn't mind. Asuma would have done the same.

-------------------

**INSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM**

"Where's that antidote?" Tsunade commanded to the chief resident.

"One more counter component to go, we are retrieving it as we speak," he responded from the work table where he was diligently mixing the concoction.

Tsunade was tempted to bite her nail in frustration, it had been 6 and a half hours, they had to administer the trial drug 4 times which was buying them time but the poison was slowly breaking down her organ muscles. She motioned over an intern and gave him an update to relay to Kakashi and continued pacing the floor.

"Its here!" the chief resident exclaimed and proceeded to add it to the other concoction. "Testing it now," he called and put a drop on the inscribed scroll which had a poisonous sample in the centre; it burnt out.

"Commence administration," Tsunade informed before leaning in to whisper the good news to Sakura, "We've done it, Sakura. You've done well to hold on. It's going to hurt but bear with it for all of us."

"Take off that mask! Administering the antidote," the chief resident said before inserting a needle in her ventricular catheter. Her vitals remained stable for a few minutes before she jolted up and rocked violently and they held her down again until the convulsing subsided.

"Let's observe her, we aren't in the clear yet but well done, everyone," Tsunade said after she stabilised.

------------

The in-use light came off jolting Kakashi from his melancholic state to see Tsunade walk out and sit beside him mentally and physically exhausted. "She's safe for now but we are going to watch her and keep track of her treatment progress," she quietly relayed to the dishevelled jounin. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he replied; relieved that he would be able to deliver good news to Naruto.

"You should call it a night too," she asserted as she stood to leave. Sakura was wheeled out of the O.R where he caught a fair glance of her pale form. She had grown, he found himself thinking but Tsunade interrupted his thoughts, "She'll be in the ICU room7, if you want to see her," and with that she took her leave.

"I have an update to report," he said to himself after Tsunade had taken her leave. He pulled his weight and stood; he stretched his sleeping muscles before walking towards the exit. He was relieved that everything had turned out fine; he had always seen Sakura as the binding force of Team 7 both when Sasuke was around and after he left for his vengeance journey. His first and last team wasn't dead anymore. He found himself smiling as a tear formed at the corner of his eye which he brushed aside briskly as he made his way towards Naruto's apartment in the cool of the summer night.

* * *

**A/N: I had previously titled this reconciliation but I felt it was a little dry then I played under the bridge and I kinda felt inspired to change it. Hope you enjoyed your typical sombre chapter before more twists.**


	9. Non plus de secrets

**Non plus d****e ****secrets**

The beeping of the heart monitor played a lugubrious tune; a petal fell off one of the flowers onto the night stand. The air in the room was clean but to Naruto, it felt congested; Congested with ill-feelings, unanswered questions and an eerily loud silence. Sakura lay against white pillows, her skin strikingly matching their paleness; her lips were chapped and a little grey. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, it had been two days since her surgery and she hadn't shown any signs of awakening.

Tsunade-baachan had told him that it would take time, his mind traced that encounter_, He had woken up to find a note from Kakashi slipped under his door letting him know that the surgery had been a success and where her room was. He didn't waste any time quickly donning his clothes and dashing to the hospital, 'I want to be there when she wakes up,' he repeatedly told himself on his way there. He was about to enter room 7 when Tsunade opened the door. "Oh, Naruto. Good morning," she said before stepping out of the room. He counted his lucky stars that he had found her; he wanted to know whether she was in the clear, "Good morning. Tsunade- baachan how is she?"_

_Tsunade smiled at his concern for her student, "She's stable. She fought hard last night so she must be tired. We managed to make the antidote but it will take a while for her to wake up because of the systematic damage to some of her internal organ muscles during the wait." Naruto smiled wanly before replying, "Sakura is a fighter and she'll definitely wake up," which earned him a smile from the Godaime. She huffed in satisfaction and made her way to the nurse station leaving an addled Naruto. He knew well that Medics didn't miraculously heal people but God he wished they could, too much time had been wasted. He slid the door open and took his place beside her where he reached over clasping her pale hand that had faint purple bruises tight, this was the least he could do...well, more it was the only thing he knew to do._

The door slid open revealing a puffy eyed blonde; she looked at the pale form of her best friend-rival taking in her dishevelled hair and wan face before turning her blue orbs to face the half awake similar eyed shinobi, "how is she?" she half croaked as her voice made its slow recovery from the tenuous waling she had been doing a while back. Two days, it had already been that long and she still couldn't get past this blockade that Sakura had set up to halt anyone from finding her, from caring about her, from worrying about her. It was so selfish of her to treat her like she meant nothing even after what they had been through together. Sleep had evaded her since the day Shikamaru had visited her and it was beginning to become all too evident she thought as she raised her hand and ran her index finger on the grey area below her lower lids she had noticed in the mirror before leaving for work. "Ino..." the voice called pulling her from her thoughts to look again at Naruto who was still by Sakura's side. She smiled meekly as though to reassure him that her appearance was not the state of her heart, she held her tongue in for fear that she might break into sobs again.

Though the wind blew in through the slightly ajar window, the air in the room was stagnant and Naruto could feel it, he had prepared himself mentally on his way back to Konoha carrying an unconscious fact that he was bringing not only someone who had been presumed dead but a nin who had abandoned their village with no reason. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going through Ino's mind but he could tell that she had been crying; he got up abruptly and made his way round the bed to stand before her, " I'm gonna get some breakfast and fruits for Sakura-chan. Would you like me to get you something?" he tentatively asked. Right now, they needed a little time together. She shook her head, her blonde hair sashaying in motion. His hand moved on its own to grip her shoulder and give it an encouraging squeeze, almost telling her to hang in there. "Thank you, Naruto," she murmured and with that he left the room to the nearest dango stand.

The wind continued to pour the breeze into the room as the morning light shone hitting her palm, a palm she had seen turn to ashes followed by her body in a green inferno. Once again, Sakura you ran away. You were always running away, from ridicule, away from being in the shadow of anyone, away from failure, away from love and affection. "Why? Why didn't you just stay dead?" she asked the pale placid girl lying on the bed, a few minutes passed as the sound of the heart monitor played its sombre tune. She approached the bed, "No answer, huh? This is a first; you always have a comeback. A difference from when we first met, you were terribly shy and would cower at anything anyone said about you."

Standing over her, her hand tingled with eager anticipation as her mind prodded her to fulfil this desire, this itchy tactile sensation to slap her really hard or better still choke the life from her lungs for making her cry for months, for reliving that nightmarish scene almost every night, for blaming herself for her own inadequacies, for the happy and sad memories but most important of all, for caring. For caring about a person as selfish as she was; she felt like a fool who had just found out that she was , she couldn't deny how self servingly she was thinking about her own misery but the itch wouldn't go; Just looking at her fuelled so much anger, resentment and betrayal. Balling her fists in frustration, she turned away to gain some composure before she did something she would regret. She was so weak and fragile right now, something she had only seen as a child when they were inseparable.

_Dusk was setting in Konoha but the sound of sobs made her halt her journey home. A girl about her age clad in oversize purple pants, a yellow shirt and a black vest on top sat on the pavement, knees protectively hunched up to cover her red face from all the sobbing but what stood out the most was her pink short hair. She recognized her; she was the girl the kids at the academy teased. Rubbing her chin, she thought hard, there was a name all the kids called her, 'Ah! Yes, forehead girl!' She walked over and knelt in front the crying figure, "You always get called forehead girl and get picked on, huh?" The girl shyly brushed her tears away as she chokingly asked, "Who are you?" _

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino. What about you?"_

_She hiccupped as another tear fell from its green pool and replied in a shy mousey voice, "I'm...Sakura."_

"_What? I can't hear you," she retorted whilst cupping her hand over her ear._

_The mousey voice was replaced an almost adamant yell as she raised her head," Haruno Sakura!"_

_She took the moment to see how massive this forehead was, inching her index finger, it came in contact with the target, "Hmm...I see your forehead is wide. That's why you hide it, like a ghost." Sakura cowered, hunching her knees tighter as a fresh torrent of tears threatened to spill._

_She sure has guts, for someone who gets picked on. Ino had been on the other side of the panel but then again, everyone had nothing but praises for her because she was smart, cute even though she could be bratty, no one ever chided her so it was interesting to see how vulnerable someone on the other side of the panel was. She was an interesting girl. With that, she stood to take her leave before relaying, "Sakura, huh? Come back here tomorrow and I'll give you something nice."_

_The next day, a scarlet ribbon held her hair back, leaving her forehead exposed. She was worried and shy but as long as she was with Ino, she wasn't ridiculed and slowly, she found her footing, that ribbon never ever came of until the day..........the day they became rivals for Sasuke's affections._

"It wasn't enough?" she asked, her back to her unconscious best friend. It wasn't enough that she treasured their sisterly relationship, that they always used each other as benchmarks because secretly they admired each other for the things they didn't possess. Hot tears brimmed; her sorrow uncontainable. She had lost her once right before her very eyes something she didn't want to see again. Throwing herself beside her bed she begged as the hesitant tears now poured one after another, 'Answer me, please. Why are you running away? Was it something I did? Where have you been all this time that I've been stuck in a ravine of emptiness? Her body felt heavy, her heart like it was being torn in two like a healing wound that had been severed once again. She had gone through every grieving phase and just as she was about to enter acceptance, a tide had swept her away back to stage two,anger. "Please....I'm tired. I'm tired of crying for you with no reason," the sheets felt cool against her hot cheeks, one of her hands grabbed tightly round Sakura's like a life line, holding on to the last thin thread of reason.

"Ino.....," a groggy voice said amidst her sobs startling Ino for a second. Raising her head slowly, her eyes met a tearful green eyed familiar pair. She's awake! Bazooka, she's awake. The impulse to pinch her thigh in case she was dreaming was high; I mean she had only seen this sort of scenario in the movies but this was no dream, Sakura was looking at her teary eyed like she hadn't been unconscious for two days let alone dead to everyone for five years. Her mind went white for several seconds before logic stepped in, she had to fetch the attending for an evaluation but secretly in the deepest corner of her heart, she wanted to just stay here to make sure she didn't disappear before her eyes again.

She hastily got to her feet and made a bee line for the door before that notion took over when Sakura's strained voice halted her exit, "Don't leave me alone, Ino," a raspy cough followed soon after drawing her back to her side. Ino reached for the pitcher and poured a glass of water into the cup before helping Sakura sit up to take a sip through the straw, Sakura took little sips quenching her parched throat, her hair matted and in disarray, she let out another raspy cough as the monitor mimicked the rapid beat of her heart. Her weak hand crept slowly to nudge the cup away alerting her that she had had enough but at that moment she couldn't think how helpless Sakura was cradled against her bust, weak and wan like a wilting flower when the fall season came in...The anger she held in her heart only a few minutes ago dissipated into warm relief she hadn't felt in years. She was glad that Sakura was alright, five years without her best friend had been hell. 'Maybe this is my second chance at friendship.' Ino settled her against the pillows but still held her hands tightly not speaking, letting the silence create a conversation between the two of them. Sakura's still weak whimper tried to break it but her left index finger touched her chapped lips shushing her. She would save her preaching and confession session for later, Ino just wanted to revel in this wave of relief a little longer. Sakura inched a little closer to the edge to make room for her and just as silently lay down beside her friend as fresh tears welled in her eyes. They stared at each other both teary eyed, hands clasped well Ino's was tighter but she was happy this way. At least this way, she wouldn't run away again and she chose to convey it this time so that she would know that she was serious, "I'll be here. Don't run away again," to which Sakura nodded as she snuggled closer to Ino's warmth. Ino's other hand massaged Sakura's back in slow comforting motions but it seemed like she was comforting herself more with the action than the recipient.

An hour later, Naruto opened the door to ICU room 7 to the sight of Ino and Sakura together on the same bed sleeping soundly, hands tightly clasped. He smiled to himself, happy that the healing process was beginning even though for a moment as he sat at the tea house he was a bit worried that Ino might have done something sinister to cause Sakura some more anguish. As he sipped his tea slowly, his thoughts played games with him as he pictured Ino pulling out the IV drip forcefully or injecting some drug into the catheter that would send Sakura into cardiac arrest or simply put her to sleep for a long time. But he stomped out the menacing thoughts like a used cigarette just as he saw Kakashi make way in his direction and much to his surprise, Kakashi-sensei's conversation lightened up the dark cloud that had been hanging over his head. Now as he stared at the two girls in a warm embrace on the bed, he couldn't help but thank him secretly for folding away the doubts in his mind. He made his way to the desk where he scribbled a note. Ino groaned and muttered something inaudible startling him; he pulled the thrown covers up and tucked the girls in. a glimpse of Sakura's peaceful sleeping face made his heart melt and he couldn't resist the urge to give her a kiss but he settled for one on the cheek before whispering, 'You look very beautiful, Sakura-chan.I love you,' and with that, he took his leave.

It was way past visiting hours when a nurse woke Ino from her slumber; she grumpily got up but Sakura didn't stir, a smile still etched on her face. She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was Hinoe who had woken her; she had become a nurse after Sakura's disappearance and she had helped her cope so they were on pleasant terms. It would have been a lot of reprimanding if it had been the head nurse though.

"What time is it?" Ino's groggy voice quizzed. Indeed her chords felt like they were being rubbed against sand paper. Hinoe looked at her watch, eyes squinting against the dim light in the room to make out the position of the hands.

"Its 8:17 p.m. Did you move her, Ino?" she asked as she moved over to turn Sakura back into a proper sleeping position but Ino's hand stopped her.

"She gained consciousness a while back so reporting this to Tsunade-sama would be better. I'll wait here."

Hinoe nodded and dashed through the clean hallways in the direction of Tsunade's office in the hospital.

The news of Sakura's recovery spread fast and the Yamanaka florist was swamped on orders and deliveries but Ino had a personal delivery of her own. Armed with a basket of Sakura's favourite fruits and her vanity bag, she tucked the cherry blossom branch she had been carrying with the tasty goodies in case she crumpled it. As she strolled through the filled busy street, she pondered over what she was going to say since they really didn't say anything the last time they were together and how there was so much to be said; well, at least she had a heck of a lot to say. But even as she trudged on, her mind wasn't forthcoming, as blank as a new scroll which did much to fuel her inner turmoil and frustration. 'Anyway, I'll probably say whatever manuscript my brain comes up with when I get there,' she decided firmly as she took another step a little too determinedly.

Ino slid the door open and was greeted with the sight of Naruto and Sakura or should she say their tongues engaged in a tango dance of sorts completely lost in their own world though it looked more like tug -of- war, the basket almost dropped to the ground but she gained her composure in time. 'I'm an adult. I've done that and more so why should I be bothered?' she consoled her recovering stature as she cleared her throat to catch their attention which was effective. Faces turned beet red, hands went to respectable places as soon as they had straightened head bands and hair, "You know, If you had even stopped before I came in here I would still have known because its written all over your face, Naruto."

The blonde shinobi dared not meet her gaze as he asked, "What is?"

"G-U-I-L-T-Y," she replied firmly before sauntering into the room and placing the fruit basket on the night stand and reaching for Sakura's hand where she placed her index finger at her pulse point, "Hmm, I see..." she muttered intelligently before placing her hand on Sakura's forehead. She nodded in thought which seemed to tick Naruto off.

"What the hell are you doing? Is something wrong with her?" he demanded as Ino got the manometer and gently latched the deflated cuff round Sakura's elbow where after she steadily pumped air into it. She noted the readings on the chart dumbly completely ignoring Naruto's question which even did further to tick him off. Sakura looked dumbly at Ino's actions probably just as confused as Naruto but certainly acting more composed than him.

"Okay...okay, I get it. I won't touch her until she's all better. I'll be back later when Ino's gone," he relayed in annoyance and headed for the door and slid the door open but Sakura calling his name stopped him. He pulled out his grin and gave her thumbs up before reassuring her, "I'll be back, and that's a promise."

The door slid closed and Ino took off the bag before sitting next to Sakura who stared at her sheet in embarrassment of the circumstances. In her mind, she thought how much easier it had been when Naruto was around but being alone with Ino was pure torture. They hadn't talked since she had awoken from her demise and for a while she had been pondering how to go round it but nothing was forthcoming and she wasn't sure the truth would help heal the wounds she had inflicted. The silence dwindled turning the room into a vacuum; at that moment Sakura wanted to get sucked into a back hole or perhaps spontaneously combust but then again the latter would just reawaken some nasty memories, after all this would be the second time round and the first time round it hurt like hell.

Ino's voice caught her attention, "Sakura, tell me. How are you alive here and now after I saw you burn before my eyes?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "It's a long story but I'm willing to tell you everything if you have the time to listen. I've made up my mind not to hide anything from you ever again."

Ino's hand raised her lowered head and was greeted with a smile, "I have all the time in the world as long as you don't leave out anything." Sakura returned the smile and made room for Ino on the bed as she had done before but this time for an audible conversation.

A couple of hours later, Ino sat across Sakura filing her friend's nails which she had clearly not taken care of since her disappearance. She had heard most of the tale pertaining to the curse which was more jaw dropping than she imagined it would be, the fact that the very epitome of their rivalry was simply a reaction to something much deeper than a simple crush and it angered her so much for that Sasuke had caused Sakura physical harm, damn near putting her right at Shinigami's door. But more so, she was amazed at how brave Sakura was.

To be able to carry a mantle that she could have easily turned down for the sake of love and her family but instead she bore it even through the loneliness she felt during those long hard years. Asuma-sensei had told her not to let Sakura beat her but it looked like Sakura was past any point she could ever catch up to and for once she didn't mind because that path had its thorns and only someone like her would be able to get through. After all, real pain was almost natural now to her...ever since she had seen Sasuke leave to go to Orochimaru whereas she had only endured it the first time when Asuma had passed on. It wasn't only Sakura who had been selfish, she had been too.

"I take it then that you and Naruto are an item now, huh?"Ino quizzed as she continued filing her index finger with ease, rattling Sakura about she and Naruto's status would be fun.

"It's nothing, really. We just got close when he found me," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Hmm...Anyone who walked in on that scene a few hours back would have thought differently. I might have to change and start calling you vacuum girl instead coz it looked like at any moment you were gonna suck his face off."

"I was not! I know better than that, It was simply a passionate intimate kiss between to consenting adults. "

"Aha! So you admit that what I saw was a mutual agreement," Ino reached into her vanity bag and held up three choices of colour for Sakura to choose, she pointed to shell pink, "So, how long have you been playing explorer in each other's mouths...hmm?"

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded as her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"No need to be a babe in the woods about it. I want to know everything between you and lover boy. Have you touched third yet?"

Sakura smiled from her lowered head position.

"Already? How was it?"

"I wouldn't know, really .He's my first."

Ino halted the painting and put the brush back into the bottle, "Did he get your name right? He didn't call you another woman's name, did he?"

"Huh?"

"Its a memory I would like to forget but just answer the question.

"He didn't."

"Was there foreplay?"

"Pardon?"

Ino rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Sheesh, from a medic Nin to another, did you not learn anything about sexual factors while you spent endless nights and days studying. Anyway, stuff like touching, fondling, kissing or even better cunnilingus."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he did the rest but what is cunnilingus?"

Ino leaned over and whispered which made Sakura shake her head furiously, "Damn that Naruto! Not worshipping a woman's tabernacle. I'll let him have it later."

"Does it matter that much?"

"Does it matter? Does it not matter, Sakura? That is a gateway to exploring your navigation points to the runway and then lift off!" Her hands moved up in a sweeping motion as If she was in air.

A giggle escaped before she replied, "By lift off, I think I know what you're talking about."

In a swift motion, her arms rested on her chin as she stared Sakura straight in the eye, "It looks like you're on another level, you actually came without any additional help. It was either beginner's luck or you were one horny kunoichi and my money is on the latter."

Sakura lifted a pillow and threw it at her best friend who caught it before reprimanding, "You'll ruin the first coat, forehead girl! Or should I say vacuum girl," a pillow hit the one Ino held and soon the first coat was the last thing on their minds as they playfully flung the pillows at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day,everyone and goodnight (pulls covers over her head)**


	10. The Devil you know

**LD Note: Been sitting on this for months now because I didn't like how it ended,I prefered the last chapter so I apologise for the wait. I can't seem to edit my document as there are no editing tools in sight. I can only see to lines of text too but I hope you like this chapter. I will try and edit it later. Thank you for your support.**

* * *

**THE DEVIL YOU KNOW**

'Coming home was definitely going to be hard for Sakura but she never expected it to get this tough,' she thought as she stared at three masks in a dimly lit room. Her wrists bound with chakra strings that had long cut deeply into her skin, she had no idea what time it was and what day it was but even a roach would know that this interrogation had been taken a notch too high. The fact that they had purposely abducted her from her hospital bed in the dead of night when not many would have noticed, trapped her in a genjutsu, starved her and made threats towards her mother's life made her question whether the ANBU unit become a pack of blood thirsty wolves since she left?

A splash of cold water roused her from her head bent position.

"Who are you working for?" one of the masks asked.

"I've told you several times, no one. I have never worked for anyone but Konoha." She replied for the umpteenth time.

"You faked your death and have been missing for five years and you expect us to believe that you haven't been rendering your skills and knowledge to other shinobi countries?"

"I have kept the oath I made when we graduated from Ninja school." The strings wrung tighter, cutting deeper into her already swollen and possibly now festered wrists as a painful groan escaped her chapped lips.

The three figures retreated to the back of the room and spoke in hushed tones before one of them relayed, "This is far from over." With that they took their leave leaving her wishing for a hero, any one would do but deep down, she knew who she wanted.

"It's been three days and she isn't letting up. Taichou, maybe she's telling the truth." One of the masked nins confided once they were out of the interrogation room.

"She used a jutsu to block her memories when we tried to do a memory search before. Would an innocent person do that? We'll have to bring in Ibiki Taichou if we want her to crack." The masks hid the mixed expressions of the junior subordinates but it didn't take a genius to see the gulp of fear as soon as his name had been said.

Ibiki Taichou, head of the ANBU Ops had a commendable career as the Hokage's right ear of information but a more powerful and fearful reputation for his sadistic and excruciating interrogation methods. Sakura wasn't new to them, her virgin experience being during the Chuunin exams when Konoha had been invaded by Orochimaru in collaboration with the Hidden village of the Sand and the next when she had been assigned to the ANBU some time in the past to assist in the medical treatment of prisoners when some of those very interrogations went too far. Though he was her superior then, she still thought that his methods were inhumane and drove the human mind to the point of suicide and it didn't even take a Medic nin to know that.

The sound of his footsteps alone would make any enemy's skin crawl; they carried a weight of ill intention almost like Shinigami-sama walking right over your shoulder.

And the sound of the same footsteps echoed in the damp room, the candle in the far corner quivered as if in fear threatening to give out. She had been prepared for this to happen since the Ops had abducted her from the hospital and as brief flare of fear rose in her heart,she could feel the wrath in her consciousness begin to unlock. '_It's your funeral_,' she thought to herself as the flame quivered once more before finally extinguishing.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FIRE COUNTRY**

Naruto had been dispatched on a training retreat with a couple of jounins for the last three days and with each passing day, his anxiety to see Sakura had grown. 'Hopefully we'll have completed this thing by today, I'm fed up already,' he angrily thought as he ran a hand through his blonde mane.

"Oi, Naruto! It's your turn on clean-up duty," Shikamaru called from the small cove that they were using as a kitchen area.

"Crap! I completely forgot," he exclaimed as he dashed to gather the cooking pots.

"You know, I would like to forget too. Remembering stuff can be troublesome at times," came the nonchalant response.

Naruto irritatingly glared at Shikamaru, pots clanging against each other, " I have learnt with time that those aren't normal responses,Shikamaru."

"Really? I had no idea forming a sentence was abnormal nowadays."

"You know what I mean. I can tell whether its satire, irony, sarcasm or ridicule with you."

"Uhmm…Naruto, satire is a general term for all the other….you know what never mind, just hurry up with the pots, will you?"

"Leave it to me!" he gleefully replied before making off with the pots.

Under his breath, he muttered, "That's why I did." After all, this training camp had been set up to get Naruto out of Konoha or he might have gotten mad. He just hoped that the Godaime knew what she was doing.

At the stream, Naruto was swiftly washing away hoping to get an inkling ill-feeling off his mind. He couldn't put a finger on it but he wanted to see Sakura more than ever. "Ouch!" he instinctively slapped his arm and turned his palm to see if he had caught the six-legged culprit but instead he was filled with shock when he noticed something that looked like a scratch on his arm that he didn't recall getting. Already inflamed and swollen, it burned furiously in contrast to his cool hands that had just been dipped into the stream making him uncomfortable. Placing the sponge aside, he leaned into the stream and poured some cool water on it but the sensation only seemed to intensify and to make matters worse, it was starting to itch. He had a bit of basic training in first aid and he knew that scratching without any cleaning and disinfection was bad. Shielding the sore spot he abandoned his previous activity and made his way back to camp passing Shikamaru the chef on the way who didn't fail to notice the arm clutch.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I think I scraped myself against something. Its starting to fester, I think."

"Okay, I'll call someone else to finish up. Get yourself to Tomeo-san coz you're starting to become pale."

Naruto nodded weakly and walked towards the Medic tent. Tomeo-san was a an auburn haired medic-nin who was perhaps the same age as Naruto and skillful but perhaps his most notable trait was his really gentle approach on patients and tough exterior towards noisy visitors. He was folding some bandages when Naruto made his way in.

"Naruto-san! You're pale, do you have a fever?" he exclaimed as soon as he noticed him.

"Tomeo-san, do you have a minute? I think I might have scraped against something poisonous."

"Sit down, lemme have a look then." Naruto slumped to the ground and revealed the sore spot. Tomoe winced and donned a pair of surgical gloves before moving his arm from side to side examining it.

"When did you notice it?" he asked.

"Less than five minutes ago."

"The cleaning will sting a bit but bear with it, okay?"

He placed a scroll on Naruto's forehead to cool his temperature and proceeded to clean the wound and the young shinobi winced in pain but soon a nice cool sensation soon after and his temperature was dropping back to normal which meant that he would be fine. The grip on Naruto's right arm got tighter though.

"Naruto-san, did you get a tattoo?"

"No, I don't recall getting one. Why?"

Tomeo-san turned his arm to show him the spot he had been dabbing with the antibiotic lotion. Naruto gasped as soon as he saw the thorny vine, "When? How?" As he stared at it, the image of Sakura encompassed in a sinister green glow as the thorny vines snaked round her body filled his mind and now that same glow being emitted on his arm. Was this tattoo somehow connected to Sakura? Was this a signal of some sort that this retreat had gone on for way too long? Swiftly getting to his feet, a little too swiftly since he almost made the tent collapse, he scurried out as Tomoe-san called him back. The tattoo continued to throb albeit not as fiercely as before as he donned his fish net undershirt tied his jersey round his waist and donned the sleeveless jounin vest in his tent. Shikamaru lifted the tent flap and waltzed in, taking note of Naruto's hasty endeavors.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Naruto was struggling to get the zip out of the fabric of his vest. "Something's not right, Shikamaru. I have to get back to Konoha."

Shikamaru simply looked on as Naruto continued to throw stuff into his rack sack. Even though it was primarily his duty to keep Naruto in the dark, it had been getting really troublesome to shoulder over the last three days.

"How are you going to explain this to Tsunade-sama then?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Not everything I do needs an explanation," Naruto replied in fury before flinging the tent flap open and dashing out hastily.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

"Tsunade-sama, criticality has reached level 3!!" Shizune's voice rang before she burst through the door almost tripping in her pumps.

Tsunade had predicted as much making her as usual two steps ahead of Shizune; controlling whatever was currently possessing Sakura who was primarily a genjutsu type was going to be tough. So much damage had been caused already and most of the medic nins were already at or close to their limit.

She turned the pages of the medical journal faster but nothing came up. With finality, she shut the big journal and looked at Shizune for the first time since she'd walked in. "Shizune, bring me the Forbidden scroll."

Shizune stared in horror, "Tsunade-sama, you possibly can't be thinking of…."

"This is the only card I have left. Now, bring me the scroll."

"But those techniques are forbidden for a purpose and there is a possibility that Sakura might die….for that to happen, I…"

"Shizune, I am ordering you as the Fifth Hokage of Konoha."

Kakashi had returned from a mission only to the news that the ANBU HQ had been almost brought down to rubble by Sakura. He rushed to Naruto's place but it was locked, he reached under the lining of the doormat outside his door and found the spare key. Naruto's apartment was neat, running a finger on the drawer; his finger drew up a hint of fine dust indicating that he clearly had not been home or maybe Konoha for a while.

Something was not right and being an ex-ANBU, he knew all too well the conterminous of discretion. He locked the apartment and placed the key back under the mat, he needed some answers fast.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Where have you taken her?!! Answer me!!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, not now." One of the nurses cooed.

"Shut up! Where have you taken her, you bastard?!" The ANBU captain looked at her unfazed by her emotional outburst.

In fury, she grabbed his neck, "You sick, sadistic, low life….I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me where she is.

"Ino! What do you think you're doing?" called one of the nurses who moved to stop her but the look in Ino's eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. She tightened the grip round Ibiki Taichou's neck, "Answer me, you scum!"

Ibiki could see the desperation in her eyes, the will that had driven her to what she was now and although he was to blame for it, he could not find the space in his non-existent heart to offer her an olive branch. Her fingers were cold against his neck, her nails dug deeper, sinking their hold on his trachea but her hands and her body were shaking.

"Give me back my best friend…" she breathed as tears ran down her face, "Don't take Sakura away from me again…" the grip on his neck loosened and she collapsed to the ground.

Hinoe stood above her form with the now empty syringe in her hand, "I'm sorry, Ino."

**APPROXIMATELY SIX HOURS PRIOR**

Ibiki circled the wrist bound bleeding kuniochi staring at her wan form as she fought for breath after a voltage had been channeled through her system, "Are you finally going to tell me what you know?"

"How…many times… must…. I say… this," a raspy cough escaped her lips shaking her body. Her chest was aching intensely as a result of her chocking on a concoction that was forced down her throat but made its way down the wrong hole, most likely a truth serum.

"You have been in contact with Sasuke Uchiha, haven't you?"

Her lips cracked from dehydration, her hands had since long gone to sleep a probable result of blood circulation no longer reaching her finger tips let alone her elbow.

"It would be wise for you to answer the question, Haruno-san." His polite speech got on her nerves, almost like he was making up for the hell he was putting her through. He leaned close to her ear and in a hushed tone said, "You and I both know how ruthless these things can get. All I'm asking for is co-operation so that I can do my job and you can get the bed rest you need to recover and catch up with your shinobi boyfriend or have you been frolicking with Uchiha Sasuke on the side?"

The voice rose from the recesses of her throat or what was left of it startling Ibiki, "Don't say that name to my face ever again!"

His tone turned into one of amusement, "I see. So you have been in contact with him, what happened? Did he use you and toss you away like a rug?"

Her numb fingers sprung to life as she tightened her fists in anger at the notion of being used by her natural born enemy even for the slightest thing.

"The Uchiha clan you see are a very greedy breed of people. Never easily satisfied with what they have even If it's the best. No matter how many generations, their blood forever remains tainted and no one will ever change that, not Naruto and certainly not you."

His last statement triggered an intense hatred within her fragile body awakening the sleeping guardian that she had sealed out of fear that things might have gotten out of hand. _What did he know? He didn't know how hard it was and still is for Naruto, always chasing and never backing down. No matter how many times people tell him its useless and how Sasuke's vengeance knows no bounds_…she felt the vines slowly snake their way across her back intent on marking her, the counsel slowly taking over, her will at its limit. She balled her fists tight as pain seared across her back from limiting their movement, a trickle of blood rolled down her hand from the imprints her nails had caused and muttered before she lost her last ounce of self control, "You better run while you can." Her body went limp against the hold on the strings as she lost consciousness.

Ibiki was stared at her unconscious form, not sure what to make of her last statement which didn't bother him. He had been to hell and back, a useless remark from a kunoichi could hardly faze him.

A loud snap of metal being broken forced him to take back his words.

Deep in the recesses of the Hokage tower, a shrill, inhuman cry could be heard. As Tsunade neared the door, she swallowed any emotions she might feel because what she was about to see was painful enough. One of the chuunins who was guarding the entrance pushed the door open for her. Her heels clacked against the floor crisply, almost sounding too loud for her own ears but then another scream bounced off the walls in the narrow hallway, she stopped at the final door where a green light illuminated from the space at the bottom. She pushed the door open and her eyes couldn't look anywhere else but at the figure that writhed back and forth at the centre of the sealing circle. The teams were doing their best to control the entity that had somehow taken over Sakura's conscience, she still wasn't sure what it was but it had posed a great threat to Konoha, 'was this the reason you disappeared, Sakura?'

She let out another panged scream that resonated with her heart strings; she had to put an end to this.

Outside the door, a commotion could be heard,'Hey, you can't go in there?!'

'Outta my way!'

The door flew open revealing a worn out, heavily panting Naruto, "What the hell is going on?"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" a shocked Tsunade asked.

He made his way into the room, flames of fury burning in his eyes, "There was something bothering me the entire time I was training, a nagging feeling I couldn't shake off. What the hell have you done to Sakura?"

Sakura let out another piercing scream, her body tattooed in thorny vines as a sinister green light emitted causing her to writhe and twist in agony. Naruto ignored Tsunade and ran towards the circle but was thrown back by the barrier around her. He tried again but was pushed back by the barrier; he turned to Tsunade, "Release her."

"Even for you, Naruto I will not. I won't endanger the people of Konoha."

"You drove her to this, you created your own threat and now you want to cover up your mistake," his outburst was filled with emotion. Sakura broke the chakra strings free and jumped at the barrier like an animal attempting to destroy its cage but was flung back twice as violently. Naruto watched as she kept bashing against the barrier with the intention of getting out, her eyes were a blazing green curled with blood lust and a hint of recognition; her voice rang each time she got thrown back.

Naruto walked closer to the barrier, "Sakura! Can you hear me?"

She continued bashing the wall, mumbling something as she did so prompting Naruto to look closer. As soon as he realized what she was saying, he turned back to a flabbergasted Tsunade, "Please release her, I'm begging you."

Tsunade looked away, giving his request a deaf ear.

The mumbling reached a crescendo and soon her yells vibrated from the walls as she still made attempts to break free from her prison all the while screaming Naruto's name.

"Tsunade-baachan, please release her."

For the longest time, Tsunade had believed this young shinobi's dream. Every time, he had gone to great lengths to prove that he would fulfill his promise to her. It was only right that she put her faith in him again, "Release her."

The medic-nins round the barrier circle gasped in shock but released their hold and stopped the incantations. Naruto ran towards Sakura and embraced her frail glowing figure. She held onto him still mumbling his name.

"It's alright, Sakura. I'm here." Lifting her into his arms, he stared as her eyes returned to normal and the vines disappeared., the glowing dimmed, making her look almost like a firefly on its last glowing day.

She reached up with a bruised hand and gently touched his face, "Na…Naruto, really?"

Smiling, he nodded, "I'm sorry I took so long."

A weak smile formed from the corner of her mouth, "I missed you."

Naruto held tightly as he put his head on the crown of her unkempt hair, " I missed you too but its alright now. Just rest, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Her free hand grabbed the lapel of his vest as he lifted her and walked out of the room filled with exhausted yet gob smacked medic-nins. Tsunade's heart lightened and waved the chuunins away as they tried to stop him, "Leave them. It's better this way."

* * *

**Last notes :Finally got to edit! Yay!**


End file.
